


梦归马德里

by fusafusachan



Series: 希拉迪诺察堡 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusafusachan/pseuds/fusafusachan
Summary: 不伦瑞克之秋的续篇，这是最后一篇……
Relationships: Mario Mandžukić/Luka Modrić
Series: 希拉迪诺察堡 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. 旧梦

**Author's Note:**

> 还是决定分成单独的一篇，因为又煞不住车了，又整得又臭又长……

1915年春 西班牙王国 马德里市 卡斯蒂利亚大道

卢卡穿着新买的春装——一身暗红色丝光平绒连衣裙，轻巧地跃下小型马车，引来同行的卡瓦哈尔太太一阵惊呼。

“慢点慢点，你忘了身上还揣着一个小人儿呢。”这位太太同样穿着一身体面的套裙，伸手扶住了他。

卢卡笑着同他道谢，一道向着宏伟气派的大型建筑物走去。

伯纳乌庄园，他没想过自己还会有站在这个地方的一天。

“那里可以说是世界上最大最奢华的庄园，仅仅是走进大门穿过花园都得坐马车，否则要走上大半天；主屋的大门上镶嵌着大块的黄金，有七层楼高，收藏了无数世界名画，就连厨房都挂着戈雅的画作；那是真正贵族住的屋子，每顿晚餐都有十二道菜，每一道都堪比宫廷菜式，精致无比……”

马德里和伊万说得一样阳光明媚，伯纳乌庄园也和他说得一样富丽堂皇。

门童为他们打开了镶嵌着黄金的大门，迎面是气势恢宏的大厅，正对着大门宽阔高耸的大理石台阶上，悬挂着一副巨大的半身人像油画——并不是这里的主人，卢卡熟悉的弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷斯。这是一位身着盛装英姿勃勃的年轻人，一头深色的短发，留着络腮胡，有一双漂亮的蜜糖色眼睛，却摆出一副贵族们常见的傲慢姿态睥睨着从门外走进来的人们。

这是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的画像，正是得亏这位传说中手段狠辣的年轻少爷，卢卡今天才能胆敢走进伯纳乌的地界。

门口有一位容貌端正秀美的年轻太太迎接他们，卡瓦哈尔太太介绍这位是负责所有有关小少爷们事务的巴斯克斯太太，接下来得由他引领卢卡进去面试。

“一会儿你会见到何塞夫人，他人不错，只是有些严厉，你不用担心。”卡瓦哈尔太太离开之前对他说。

他的身孕已经近四个月，腹部已经微微隆起，此时藏在暗红色的裙摆下面，顶着打成百褶的绒布料鼓出一小点，注意看有些明显。

“莫德里奇太太？这是你丈夫的姓吗？”面接厅里光线充足，条桌后面的中年夫人有些神经质地反复翻着几页简历，眉毛都没有抬一下。

“不是，这是我娘家的姓。有人建议我外出工作时最好不要用丈夫的姓。”卢卡端正地站在大厅中间，流利地用西语回答他。

这位何塞·穆里尼奥夫人来自葡萄牙，他年轻时一定是一位绝色美人，卢卡暗暗赞叹，虽然他总是很严肃地拧着眉头，一副心事重重的紧张样子。

房门这时打开了，卢卡回头看见走进两位穿着贵气、气质不凡的先生。年长的是位光头，气势摄人的Alpha强人的样子；年轻的是位绅士，身材修长匀称，穿着考究的三件套，浓密的棕发往后梳得整齐，露出一张精神又和善的脸，他的眼睛是柔和的海蓝色，目光温柔而真诚，让人一见就心生好感。

“莫德里奇太太，现在人到齐了，你可以开始演奏了。”何塞夫人打断了他的对两位Alpha的打量。

并没有人打算为他介绍刚进门的两位陌生人，卢卡明白了这一点，立刻轻盈地走到摆在中间的三角钢琴前坐下。他选了一首最简单的小步舞曲，弹得轻快而俏皮。

“是你自己编曲的吗？”何塞夫人的声音冷淡平稳，听不出到底满意不满意。

“是的。”卢卡站了起来，站姿十分端正。年长的光头坐在了何塞夫人身边，表情有些深沉；年轻的绅士则站在钢琴边上，似乎欲言又止。

“技巧很纯熟，不过和弦太简单了，听不出层次。”严厉的Omega面无表情地下了结论。

“我倒是十分喜欢，虽然我是个外行人。”光头先生微微地冲卢卡笑了笑，“去掉了繁复的修饰，返璞归真，很有童趣。”

“我认为这体现了创造力，正是你们这些艺术家最推崇的对吗？加雷斯，你认为呢？”他转过头问站在钢琴边上的年轻绅士。

“我认为很好，小雷他们一定会非常愿意重新学习这首曲子。”他笑起来十分迷人，整个人散发着温润亲切的气质。

“我还有最后一个问题，”何塞夫人抬起头审视着卢卡，目光犀利地扫过他微微隆起的小腹，“你怀孕几个月了？”

卢卡被录用了，明天就要正式授课。他要等着卡瓦哈尔太太一同回去，所以年轻的绅士自告奋勇陪同他参观了整个庄园。他自我介绍名叫加雷斯·贝尔，来自英国的威尔士，西语说得并不算流利，于是卢卡一直和他用英语交谈。

这真是一位讨人喜欢的少爷，谦逊而有礼，又带着一些腼腆，举手投足都流露出绅士气质，年长的Omega都会喜欢这样的年轻人。卢卡想起多年前在希拉迪诺察的花园里第一次见到伊万，正是那一身英伦风的打扮深深吸引了他。

伯纳乌和希拉迪诺察真的大不一样，就像伊万形容的，是大都市和小县城的区别。希拉迪诺察只有一栋主屋，在四年以前卢卡是第一次见到这样气派的城堡，大受震撼。而在伯纳乌就有数栋规模在那之上的大屋子，分散在占地广大的庭院里，造型风格各异，代表了如今主流的几种建筑形式，间或分布几栋玲珑可爱的小型楼阁。每一栋建筑都以花木命名，规模最大的主屋被称作丹若馆，庄园主住的屋子，大门上镶嵌着黄金，也是卢卡今天面试的地方。

一个下午的时间可不够参观整个伯纳乌，这个地方除了占地广大，更是处处气派、处处精致，张扬着它的主人的家世显赫，还有卓越的审美。他们仅仅是在庭院转了转，大致指了几栋建筑，卡瓦哈尔太太就托人来找他了。

“你说你见到了加雷斯少爷？”在公共汽车上，卡瓦哈尔太太惊讶地问，“他已经很久没有回过伯纳乌了，他和现在当家的几位少爷不是一路的，老爷闭门谢客以后我都没有见过他。”

谢客只是好听的说法，整个马德里都知道，伯纳乌庄园的主人弗洛伦蒂诺·佩雷斯，已经被他最亲密和信任的养子软禁多时，任何人都见不到他。

卢卡接着打听那位光头的法国人齐达内先生，似乎他说话很有分量，何塞夫人也得让他几分。

“这是当然，齐达内先生现在可是整个伯纳乌所有产业的实际操盘人，当家少爷们最仰仗的长辈。”卡瓦哈尔太太小心地扫视一圈周围，压低声音凑在他耳边说，“要不是他扶持，那位少爷怎么敢这么快就把主屋的画像换成自己的。”

“他这么大的人物，还会亲自面试钢琴教师吗？”卢卡有些疑惑。

“钢琴课放在鸢尾楼，他当然一定要亲自过目一下。”卡瓦哈尔太太露出一个轻蔑的笑容，“不过我早就知道你肯定没有问题，不管来多少人你都一定会通过面试。”

这个笑容里有一丝一纵即逝的轻浮意味，被卢卡敏锐地捕捉到了。这在一向稳重敦厚的卡瓦哈尔太太脸上出现并不寻常。

“你们这个东家可真有些奇怪呢，怎么连孕妇都要？”卢卡不再是多年前不谙世事的懵懂Omega，深知那些光鲜亮丽、道貌岸然的外表下面有多少龌蹉的阴谋与背叛，他不露痕迹地继续打探。

“不明就里的人看起来是有一点奇怪呢。”卡瓦哈尔太太压低声音发出一串笑声，“不过这是老规矩了。伯纳乌庄园已经存在上百年了，上一任老爷就定下了这个规矩，绝对不能让外面心思不明的人混进来和少爷们拉扯出什么丑闻，就连厨房的帮佣和洗衣工都不行，他们更偏爱雇佣安分的Omega，最好是看着顺眼又绝对安全的。”

“就像你这样的。”末了他补充道。

卢卡也跟着笑出来，卡瓦哈尔太太和今天遇上的巴斯克斯太太正是这种类型，外表端庄顺眼，个性又朴实本分。他想起在利卡的所见所闻，深知在这个世界里就算有下人自持美貌生出一些心思，事情一旦败露那些有钱有势的老爷少爷们只需要痛心疾首忏悔一番，把所有发生的丑闻怪罪于他们的引诱，吃亏倒霉的永远都是弱势的一方，白白地被玩弄践踏不说，还要背负一生都洗脱不了的骂名。

“你在鸢尾楼工作的话，基本上就是在那位花花公子眼皮子底下。你可不用怕他，我们所有人都知道那是个色厉内荏的家伙，他要是敢骚扰你，你就马上告诉何塞夫人。不过你现在挺着肚子，他再饥不择食应该不至于会发生这种事。”

“或者直接告诉齐达内先生也行。”他想了想又说。

他们住在位于卡尼列哈斯的一栋中产阶级公寓里，是隔了几层楼的邻居，认识的时机有一些偶然。卢卡和马里奥刚搬来不久，马里奥每天早上上班都能遇上楼下的卡瓦哈尔太太，一开始只是点头招呼一下，后来有一天这位内敛的太太忍不住开口询问马里奥身上穿的开司米羊毛衫是在哪里买的，他从来没见过这么好看细致的毛衣。

当得知是马里奥的妻子手工织出来的以后，他惊叹不已。马里奥对这位看起来眉目温和的太太同样很有好感，在询问过卢卡的意思以后，他向卡瓦哈尔太太发出邀请欢迎去他们家里找卢卡探讨学习织毛衣的技能。

这位太太虽然比他年轻几岁，却已经是两个孩子的母亲了，对初次怀孕的卢卡颇多照顾，他为人和气友善，卢卡与他十分投缘。这回他的东家招聘钢琴教师，他一得到消息就把卢卡推荐了去。

马里奥还没下班，卢卡赶紧系上围裙准备晚饭。他们现在的住处可比在沃尔夫斯堡的矿村强不少了，有分隔的卧室和起居室，有一间单独的小书房，不过他们晚上还是习惯呆在一个房间看书学习，大部分时候都互补影响，书房被当作了马里奥的木工活儿车间；通了煤气的厨房，带抽水马桶的厕所和带浴缸的浴室，都是从前简陋的小单间不能比的；不远处就有大市场，林林总总的店铺热闹非凡，从天亮到天黑随时能买到各种食品。

能带的东西都带来了，在新家里布置开来。羽绒被褥铺在了新床上，绿格子桌布铺在了新餐桌上，碎花窗帘和条纹床帘不匹配这里的窗户，被他改成了沙发套子和靠垫。度过了孕早期两个月的各种不适之后，卢卡现在焕然新生，能吃能睡，精力旺盛，连挺着肚子走路都带着风。马里奥在不远的卡尔德隆的一家阀门厂上班，一开始每天都给他做三顿饭，连午饭都趁午休的时候急急忙忙回来做好，后来他精神好了就自己做，每顿都好胃口地风卷残云，做多少吃多少。

卢卡在慕尼黑的三天里和来西班牙的旅途上，因为食品短缺别无选择地被佩里希奇的大火腿折磨得胃口全无，发誓这辈子都不要再碰这种东西，现在却疯狂地爱上了西班牙火腿，顿顿不能离。他跟卡瓦哈尔太太学过几道简单的本地菜色，今晚做了土豆烘蛋和鲜虾沙拉，切了一小碟生火腿和生番茄，搭配新鲜的法式面包，摆上桌子时马里奥正好回家。

“今天的面试很顺利，他们要我了。”在餐桌上，卢卡愉快地向他报告好消息。

“嗯，这样啊……”马里奥的神色有些疲惫，为了适应这份新工作他付出了很多努力。他们刚到马德里不久，就从报纸上看到这家位于卡尔德隆的阀门厂急召能看懂德语操作和维护手册的机械工程师，马里奥就去试了试，结果很快敲定了他，虽然他手上只有初级技工证书。厂里唯一懂德语的工程师急着离职，一大堆德国新设备眼看就快没法转起来了，于是给他定了一个技术员的岗位，待遇还算优厚。

在慕尼黑没做成技术员，阴差阳错到了马德里倒做成了。

“怎么了？你不希望我去吗？”察觉到他情绪不高，卢卡放下餐具，看着他的眼睛问。

“你真的很想去吗？”马里奥也停下了勺子，反问他。

“我……很想很想。”卢卡凝视着他，神情委屈，“我一个人在家真的很无聊，下个月你又要开始上夜校了，我一个人呆着的时间更长了……”

“一直闷在家里确实不好。”马里奥点点头，“可是去那么远的地方工作，你还有身孕，我担心太辛苦了。”

“我和丹尼尔结伴一起上下班，你应该放心吧。而且这是我熟悉的领域，做起来没什么压力。”他自己都不知道自己脸上带着些许撒娇的意味，“我已经好久没有出去工作了，这个机会真的很难得。”

他一定得出去工作，还有两个原因他没有说出口。一来想挣一份收入贴补家用，马里奥虽然比在德国的时候挣得多许多，但现在的开销可不是从前能比的，房租、吃穿都算奢侈多了，马里奥去上学他当然是全力支持的，那也意味着又得多一笔不小的开销；二来他见马里奥这么容易就上了夜校，难免有些想法，他也想上学，如果愿望成真那马里奥的收入就彻底不够用了，总不能坐吃山空。

“那你一定得小心一些，觉得不开心或者太累了就辞工回家，知道吗？”马里奥握住他的手，皱着眉头还是很担心的样子，“另外千万不要在东家过夜，晚上一定得回家。”

马里奥晚上仍旧十分忙，洗完澡就立刻开始学习和工作。他并不熟悉这些锻压设备，每晚都得花上许多时间翻看图纸和说明手册，抱着大部头的德文和拉丁文工学词典对照默记，殚精竭虑。

不过照顾怀孕的Omega的活儿他同样不会耽误。已经进入孕中期的卢卡虽然情绪渐渐稳定，不像头三个月那样容易暴躁发脾气，但性情变化还是很大的。他现在变了一个人，脆弱了许多，总要陪着哄着，顺着毛撸。

“我饿了，去给我弄点吃的。”卢卡靠在床头，伸着白生生的脚丫踢他。

“好，马上来。”他没敢耽误，放下词典进了厨房，速度极快地切了几片生火腿，再切了一个苹果和一根香蕉，整齐地码放在小盘子里。

卢卡满足地叉着火腿片搭配水果，最后剩下吃不完的苹果全叉起来喂到抱着图纸靠在床头的马里奥嘴里。

“唔……”马里奥还在奋力咀嚼，带着腌肉和水果香气的甜软嘴唇就贴了上来，温柔滴替他舔净溢出唇角的果汁。

“卢卡，你要……”

“要。”

孕期的Omega热情得让人招架不住……他的身材依旧纤瘦，只是腹部明显地隆起，摸上去有一些硬硬的。他还没有感觉到胎动，大夫说不用着急，宝宝们的性格不同，有的是会晚一些。

这是一个懒宝宝呢，他到现在还不敢相信真的有了属于自己的宝宝。萨利太太说的时候他压根就不信，一直当自己那段时间过度劳累身体不适，倒是马里奥紧张得不行。直到到了马德里，看了正式的产科大夫，从听诊器里听到了宝宝的胎心搏动，他才痛哭失声。

至于在希拉迪诺察三年多的时间里为什么怎么都怀不上，这个问题的答案恐怕永远没人知道了。到底是尼科搞的鬼，还是他自己的问题，又或者是马里奥能力出类拔萃，只有天晓得。

不过马里奥确实出类拔萃……他很温柔也很克制，把卢卡伺候得连脚趾头都舒坦，又哄得满足地睡着了，他把卢卡在矿村做的拼花软褥子收起搭在床尾。为了这块褥子卢卡可没少发脾气，到慕尼黑和马德里的路上是他孕初期反应最大、身体和心情最糟糕的时候，一切都是马里奥在张罗。在火车上怕他冷，马里奥赶紧拿出小褥子出来给他裹上，他一看是这条就炸了毛，也不管在公共场合，拎着马里奥的耳朵狠狠骂了他一顿。

还好卢卡不是一直这样，到了马德里看了大夫也没吃药就好了，和从前一样温柔体贴会撒娇。他轻轻带上卧室门，到餐桌前继续埋头工作。

丹尼尔·卡瓦哈尔太太整天都得呆在矢车菊馆，他为伯纳乌的掌权少爷中唯一的Omega托尼·克罗斯工作，主要负责一些文书的抄写和归档。

“我们午餐再见了，吃完饭我带你去图书馆转转。”早上分别的时候他对卢卡说。

今天上午并没有正式上课，巴斯克斯太太也到了鸢尾楼，两人对所有需要上钢琴课的小少爷们摸底评估，忙了一个上午。

他的学生们大约有十来人，年龄从十一二岁到十六七岁都有，基础程度差距巨大，混在一起上课是不可能了，下课后他们初步商量了一下分班方案，准备下午再去向何塞夫人汇报。

巴斯克斯太太非常亲和友善，卢卡觉得和他沟通十分顺畅。他同丹尼尔的关系同样很好，他们三人一同在雇员食堂吃了午饭。

下午在何塞夫人的办公室里商讨课表，夫人虽然还是板着一张脸，但没有提什么大的意见，课表很快顺利地制定出来了。

卢卡独自从鸢尾楼的走廊朝钢琴教室走去，想着一会儿怎样和学生们先熟悉一下。他完成了最初的也是最重要的工作，心情舒畅愉悦，禁不住脚步轻快了起来。他的身体依旧轻盈，小羊皮的浅口单鞋落在地上几乎不发出声音，轻巧地像一只猫，只有格花呢裙摆相互摩擦发出的细微悉嗦声。

“请问，您是新来工作的吗？”一个陌生的声音在背后叫住了他，“请原谅我的唐突，因为您行走的姿态实在太美了，像一枝在风中摇曳的鸢尾花，敝舍向来乏善可陈，却因为您的到来蓬荜生辉。”

卢卡停下脚步，回过身看向这个油腔滑调的陌生人。这是一位年轻少爷，留着极短的寸头，额角有一小块地方秃着，像一个伤疤，使他看起来有些痞气。他看着卢卡的目光猥琐，在扫过他微凸的腹部时，立刻变了脸色。

“请问有何贵干？”卢卡在心里暗暗地乐，故意把肚皮挺得更高朝他走近几步。

“没有什么事。”惊讶过去，他恢复了傲慢的神态，眼神轻蔑地扫过他的腹部，“我是这里的主人，你是？”

“我是新来的钢琴教师卢卡·莫德里奇。”卢卡并没有被那样的轻视刺伤，他挺直背不卑不亢地回答。不出他所料，这位正是传说中的花花公子，齐达内先生的义子，来自法国的卡里姆·本泽马少爷。

“真的吗？他真的那么说？”在回家的公共汽车上，丹尼尔爆出一阵大笑，笑得接不上气。

“您像一枝在风中摇曳的鸢尾花，使敝舍蓬荜生辉……太好笑了，明天我要告诉卢卡斯去。”

卢卡想起他看见自己孕肚的表情，也忍不住笑出来。

“他被齐达内先生管的严，早就憋坏了，见到个整齐点的Omega就恨不得扑上去。”丹尼尔接着说，“他们把你弄过去正好，好好地治治他的毛病。”

“我都没见过齐达内先生在屋子里出现过，他怎么管了？”卢卡想起困扰他很久的问题，除了面试那天，他到现在还没见过这位鸢尾楼真正的主人。

“他和塞尔吉奥少爷一样，很少在伯纳乌呆着，一直在外面谈生意，要么到各个工厂巡查，早出晚归，你当然见不着了。”

接下来的日子波澜不惊，卢卡每天固定时间和丹尼尔上下班，下午下了公共汽车先去托儿所接丹尼尔的孩子们，再顺路到大市场买些食品，到家做好晚饭马里奥回家正好吃上。

授课的工作他做得也还算顺利，只是这么多贵族小少爷应付起来可真不容易，年幼的几个还好，他说的话还算愿意听，年长的那些可就有些伤脑筋了。

达尼·塞瓦略斯，十六岁的Omega少年，在卢卡看来他可以说非常有天赋了，钢琴技艺在这个年龄段鹤立鸡群，只是他恃才傲物，对卢卡的教导总是很不屑，甚至出言顶撞。这样的学生虽然难管教，卢卡也有自己的一套，不管他愿不愿意听，卢卡总会把自己的看法和意见说出来，再适时露上几手超高难度的技艺让少年知道，至少现在他的水平离卢卡还是有段距离的。

塞尔吉奥·雷吉龙，因为与最大的少爷拉莫斯重名，所以大家都称呼他小雷少爷，他生得十分甜美可人，容貌出众。小雷与达尼同龄同班，两人关系很近，同样地傲慢，在对待卢卡的态度上如出一辙，还时常到何塞夫人那里告状。

卢卡斯偷偷告诫卢卡，这两位小少爷可是和塞尔吉奥少爷一样住在丹若馆的，比其他少爷地位都高，难伺候也不能轻易开罪，上课的事睁只眼闭只眼就行了。何塞夫人那里倒不用担心，他可比谁都了解这些少爷们的心思，他对卢卡很满意，虽然从来没有当面夸奖。

鸢尾楼的主人本泽马自从那次见面以后就很难见到人了，偶尔遇上也当卢卡是空气。加雷斯少爷倒是经常出现在鸢尾楼，他来的时机很好，每次都是将将下课。他会带上一些小点心，孩子们喜欢他，连向来傲慢的达尼和小雷都对他态度不同。这个时候卢卡总会泡一壶茶，与大家分享课后茶点。

他甚至会到雇员餐厅，跟他们坐在一个桌子上用餐。卢卡觉得新鲜，丹尼尔却告诉他加雷斯少爷一直都没有架子，虽然他恐怕是几位少爷里最有钱的，他在伦敦的产业比拉莫斯少爷在马德里的还要大。

饭后他邀请三位Omega共同在庭院里散步，继续为卢卡介绍上回没有参观完的部分。丹尼尔和卢卡斯在场的时候，他一定会说西语，虽然不太流利，但完美地展现了他的绅士风度。

“不知道我是否有荣幸邀请三位太太明日到我的金盏银台做客，共进午餐。”午休时间结束的时候，他诚恳地发出邀请，“我那边虽然地方不大，倒自认为十分清净别致，饭后可以带太太们好好参观一下。”

“我们可是沾了你的光呢。”独处的时候丹尼尔对卢卡说，“我和卢卡斯在伯纳乌干了这么多年，除了自己的老板，还没有被别的少爷邀请去做客过呢。”

“是这样吗？我看你答应那么快，以为你早就习以为常了呢。”卢卡故意忽略他话里的调侃，不着痕迹地转移话题。

“哪里有，伯纳乌对我们来说就是一个工作的地方，在少爷们眼里我们就是一群下人。现在虽然雇员平权闹得很凶，在伯纳乌也有工会，可老爷就是老爷，刻在骨子里改变不了。”

“但加雷斯少爷，他和别人是不一样的。”他认真地说。

“哦？哪里不一样了？”卢卡不动声色地问。

“哟，哪里不一样还用我说，他成天围着你转你会不知道。”丹尼尔又开始拿他打趣，“他可是很受欢迎的。”

“他长得好，琴也弹得好，你的学生们哪个眼睛不盯着他。”他捂着嘴笑道，“现在知道你的那些小少爷们为什么那么难管教了吧。”

卢卡抿着嘴轻笑道，“有什么难的，我还管不了他们，那我不是白白比他们多长十几岁。”

“凡事小心一些好，这些个少爷们早就被惯坏了，为所欲为、无法无天惯了的。”

加雷斯安排了小型敞篷马车来迎接三位年轻的太太，在他的府邸精心准备了丰盛的午餐。金盏银台是一栋小巧的楼阁，并不像伯纳乌其他楼馆那样奢靡华丽，却布置得如同它的名字一样清新秀丽，优雅脱俗。

三位太太客气地对着加雷斯恭维了一番这处屋子的别致之处，并感谢他的盛意邀请，这时前菜端上来了。

一大盘刚切好的红白相间纹路细腻清晰的火腿片摆在了桌子中央，弥散着馥郁浓厚的芳香。卢卡被那诱人的色泽和香气吸引，不可控制地开始分泌唾液，这绝对是一盘难得一见的顶级火腿，同时又深深地鄙视自己怎么怀孕后就管不住嘴馋了。

“这是最顶级的伊比利亚黑标火腿，”加雷斯一边示意侍者分餐，一边向他们介绍道，“原料是安达卢西亚纯种的橡饲黑蹄猪，这样的后腿非常难得。”

卢卡直勾勾地看着玫瑰花一般漂亮热烈的火腿薄片被夹起放在纯白晶莹的高级瓷盘之上，另一名侍者往他的高脚水晶杯里注入了深石榴红色的醇厚液体。

“享用这样的极品火腿，当然得搭配丹魄红酒。”他没有使用刀叉，而是直接用手指捻起了一片火腿，向大家颔首，“请用。”

卢卡学着他的样子，用手指优雅地捻起火腿片，脖子微微前伸，小心地送进嘴里。柔和而独特的橡果香气混合着丰富的油花香味弥散在整个口腔和鼻腔，紧实的肉质带来偏淡的咸味绽放在舌尖，他简直就想闭着眼睛陶醉在这种美好的食物带来的极度享受里。

“加雷斯少爷就是周到，卢卡来西班牙时间不长，就只喜欢本地的火腿，每顿都得吃上一碟呢。”一段静默的享用之后，丹尼尔先向加雷斯表达了恭维。

“我们平时在大市场里买的火腿的怎么能和加雷斯少爷家里的相提并论，”卢卡稍微有一些窘迫，随即又自然地向他表达谢意，“这确实是我见到过最漂亮最美味的火腿，非常感谢您的款待。”

加雷斯白皙的脸上闪过一丝几不可见的红晕，随即又恢复了正常，他绅士地回应了大家的感谢。他的长相算得上英俊，虽然不如伊万那样五官精致动人，但那种从幼年开始培养起来的优雅气质却是任何人都模仿不了的；他的身材比例极度完美，宽肩细腰笔直的长腿，穿着做工考究又服帖身材的三件套走到哪里都能轻易吸引所有Omega的目光；他的神情总是很温和，一双透亮的蓝眼睛认真地凝视和他对话的人，让每个人都自觉深受他的重视。

一顿饭顺利地吃完，中间他们平静地聊了一些话题，丹尼尔几次有意无意地提起卢卡的身孕和他的家庭。卢卡偷偷观察加雷斯，觉得他神色如常并没有什么变化，又想着是不是自己和丹尼尔想多了。

加雷斯如约带着他们参观整个屋子。在这里也有一间大琴房，并不比鸢尾楼的差多少，来自威尔士的少爷介绍说他这里孩子们都可以自由出入，小雷他们都喜欢到这里来练琴。这里收藏的艺术品不如鸢尾楼那么多，可主人对这些藏品每一件都如数家珍，热情地为他们介绍。卢卡想起那位本泽马少爷，恐怕胸无点墨，连自己家里挂了些什么都不知道。

“我有一件不情之请，不知道卢卡太太能否允许我提出来？”参观临近结束的时候，加雷斯突然站到他们身前躬身说道。

“您太客气了，有什么事情请讲。”卢卡也停下了脚步，抬起头看着他认真的神情，“请您不必顾虑。”

“明晚在伊蓓馆将会进行一场欢迎晚宴，迎接一位来自南美巴西的小朋友。”他站直身体，目光温柔地注视着，“我想请您出席，为大家进行钢琴伴奏。”

“这个……不是应该有乐团的吗？而且，我并没有合适的衣服出席这样的场合。”卢卡委婉地想表达推拒。

“虽然请了乐团，但有些场合我们伯纳乌的人也需要即兴表演一下。至于礼服的事，请您完全不用担心，我会为您准备好的。”他的言辞恳切，让人难以拒绝。

“这件事卢卡得先跟他丈夫商量，马里奥同意了才行呢。”丹尼尔适时地发声，替卢卡解了围。

“你那样说，不就代表我同意了吗？”他们每天的工作时间并不长，下班的时候还是日头高照。为了增加运动量，卢卡每天会步行从鸢尾楼走到庄园大门与丹尼尔会合，再一同走到公共汽车站坐车。今天卢卡一见到他就小声抱怨。

丹尼尔笑道：“别不识好人心了，你那个样子拒绝得了他吗？再说了，去晚宴上弹个琴怎么了，安达卢西亚的橡饲黑蹄猪做出来的顶级火腿，后腿前腿、左腿右腿随便你吃。”

他说着就大笑出来，卢卡倒羞红了脸。他是很馋，最近特别馋，现在脑子里一想到那种芳香萦绕的美味又不可控制地开始分泌唾液。

“哎我可不是笑话你呢，你别误会。”丹尼尔见他窘迫，也不忍心再拿他打趣，“怀孕了就是这样的，每个人都一样。我生了两个可比你懂得多，那时想吃一样东西想得要命，大半夜睡不着，恨不得把丈夫推出门去偷去抢，一定要给我弄回来吃到嘴里才行。”

“你那时想吃的东西不会是莴苣吧，我们公寓附近有女巫的菜园给你偷吗。”卢卡果然笑开了，随即又想到今天丹尼尔有意无意试探了加雷斯几次，看他到底有没有那个意思。卢卡想着问问他的看法，又觉得这种问题开不了口。

他正迟疑着，被背后突然响起的汽车喇叭声吓了一跳。他们回头一看，一辆小汽车正停在他们身后，加雷斯打开后门从车上下来，一边表示道歉冒犯到了两位太太。

“两位太太是住在卡尔德隆附近吗？我今天正好过去有个应酬，不知有没有那个荣幸顺路送二位一程。”

加雷斯很绅士地让他们坐在后座，自己坐到副驾驶位置上。卢卡刚刚纠结的问题不可能问出口了，只是跟着他俩有一搭没一搭地聊着。

加雷斯倒是很关心他们，话题慢慢聊到了他们的家庭。

“中午听说卢卡太太的丈夫在卡尔德隆的工厂做工程师对吗？”加雷斯状似无意地问道。

“哪里哪里，只是个技术员而已，他是做技工出身的。”卢卡忙谦虚地回答。

“哪里的话，马里奥又能干又上进，我们这些邻居谁不知道。他现在正在工学院的夜间部进修，很快就能升上工程师了。”丹尼尔适时地夸赞了一番马里奥。

“哦？能一边工作一边上学，确实很了不起。”加雷斯顺口也称赞道。

“二位谬赞了，我们都是普通人，他也没什么长处，就是有身力气罢了。”听到他们夸奖马里奥，卢卡心里美滋滋的，嘴上还要谦逊一番。

加雷斯从后视镜看到他变换的小表情，兴致缺缺地没有说话。

“他们两口子都很了不起，卢卡也有去上学的打算呢。”短暂的沉默后，丹尼尔出声打破了尴尬。

“是吗？卢卡太太想往哪个方向深造呢？”加雷斯眉毛一挑，对这个话题很有兴趣，“我猜您应该更愿意朝着艺术类发展吧？马德里倒是个好地方，有很多好的选择。”

对于丹尼尔这么轻易地就向加雷斯说出自己的打算，卢卡有一些不满。不过他又确实很愿意跟加雷斯多谈谈，他见多识广，这方面有很多自己的见解。

私家车可比公共汽车节省了大半时间，他们十来分钟就到了卡尼列哈斯。加雷斯亲自下车为他们开车门，跟卢卡说下回有机会可以就马德里的艺术学校进行长谈，最后礼貌地同他们告别。

丹尼尔要去托儿所接孩子，卢卡急着回去给今晚要上夜校的马里奥做饭。他们没有机会交谈就匆忙互相道别。

马里奥有课的晚上就跟打仗似的，别说交谈了，就连吃饭屁股都没时间挨着凳子。卢卡看着他团团转的样子，抱怨说下回他给马里奥送饭去厂里或者学校得了，免得他急急忙忙跑来跑去。

“那可不行，你每天工作还要做饭已经够累了，我可舍不得让你再出门跑。”马里奥在他唇上落下一个吻，匆匆出了门。

还是没机会跟他说晚宴的事。卢卡收拾打扫了一遍屋子，做了一会儿针线，洗好澡又看了一会儿书。他知道就算是读夜校也需要介绍信和考核，他现在虽然没有具体的方向，也找了一些书开始准备了。

他没有等到马里奥就睡着了，怀孕使他比从前嗜睡，等到醒来已经是第二天早上了。他一边准备早饭一边和马里奥说起晚宴的事。

“反正你今晚也要上课，我晚些回家应该没什么影响。就是委屈你晚饭得在外面买了吃。”

“这个没关系，我随便买个三明治就能对付了。”马里奥本有些不情愿，但听说他得去弹琴伴奏，以为是工作上的任务，也就不再多说什么。

上班的路上跟丹尼尔倒是能交谈一番，他主动把话题引到加雷斯身上。丹尼尔虽然个性纯良，但也是人精一个，不然也不能在伯纳乌干这些年。他顺着卢卡的话谈到这个问题，却和他一样疑惑，没法对加雷斯的想法下结论。

“就这样看看吧，他如果有再进一步的行动再说。也许就是觉得你们都是搞艺术的，和你能说到一起去。他应该根本没那意思，他不是那种人。”

下班的时候加雷斯派了马车来在鸢尾楼门前候着，接卢卡到金盏银台换衣服。一位年轻的Omega仆人接待了他，协助他梳洗打扮。

卢卡看到从门外推进来的礼服裙时，是极度震惊的，他在戈斯皮奇参加过无数的舞会，却从没见过这样美丽的裙子。它是柔和而迷人的淡金色，美得发光，整间屋子都被它照亮了。

他不愿意在陌生的仆人面前流露出没见过世面的惊讶神色，淡定地换上了身。这时他更是十分确定这绝对不是临时弄来凑数的礼裙，剪裁十分贴合身体，真丝欧根纱的肩部设计若隐若现地露着锁骨和手臂，却不显得暴露轻浮；塔夫绸裙摆层层叠叠垂坠下来，却在腰线处有意开高，巧妙地隐藏了他隆起的腹部。

他看着巨大落地镜里的人，有一些恍惚。年轻的Omega为他带上一串碎钻项链，他一向不爱戴首饰，只在琳琅满目的首饰盒里挑了一条低调的项链。

加雷斯穿着白色的礼服，肩背部缀着繁复的金色刺绣，挺拔地站在楼梯下面。看到卢卡出现在台阶上的一霎那，他毫不掩饰自己惊艳与激赏的表情。

卢卡在他热情地注视之下缓缓走下台阶，优雅地向他伸出手。

“您真是美极了，任何言语难以形容您的美。”加雷斯绅士地接过他的手，在他手背上印下礼貌的一吻。

-tbc-


	2. 陷阱

卢卡讨厌光头。

在慕尼黑的时候，正是因为有个光头作梗，害得他们差点饿死在旅馆里，害得他们不得不逃难般地跑到西班牙。

这是他第二次见到伯纳乌的这位光头。伊蓓馆的欢迎晚宴是伯纳乌内部的小规模聚会，卢卡挽着加雷斯一进门就遇上了这位伯纳乌最有权势的先生，他独自一人，意有所指地恭维了一番加雷斯的好品味。卢卡这才意识到自己今天的身份并不是什么钢琴伴奏，而是这位威尔士少爷的舞伴。

他始终面带微笑，并没有露出异样的神色。加雷斯领着他走到小餐桌旁，礼貌地扶住座位请他坐下，再躬身询问他需要些什么，随即转身去餐台取餐。

卢卡不着痕迹地四处打量，他认识的人不多，除了齐达内父子和加雷斯，就只有他的学生们了，许多人他都不认识。和本泽马在一起的应该就是传说中的拉莫斯少爷，卢卡见过他的画像。他们正凑在一起谈话，看起来志趣相投，就连带的舞伴都是艳俗风骚的同一类型。

这时门口响起一阵骚动，一位气质高雅的年轻Omega前呼后拥地进了大厅。他的外表与卢卡是完全相反的类型，身材高挑，脸庞圆润，略有丰腴之感；他的皮肤很白，甚至比卢卡更白，衬着金发蓝眼耀眼至极；他穿着一袭缀满珠宝的华贵长裙，神情倨傲而清冷，可卢卡觉得那样的神情出现在他脸上毫不惹人讨厌，一切都那么自然。

已经列席的Alpha们纷纷迎了上去，排着队与他寒暄，就连一直交头接耳的拉莫斯和本泽马也抛下舞伴殷勤地上前。卢卡只要不傻当然一下子就猜出了他的身份，这位如同夜空中的皓月一般耀眼的人正是伯纳乌掌权少爷中唯一的Omega，矢车菊馆的主人，丹尼尔的老板托尼·克罗斯少爷。

“抱歉卢卡，我得稍微失陪一会儿。”加雷斯端来了托盘放到餐桌上，对着他深鞠一躬，“托尼来了，我也得去打个招呼。”

卢卡微笑着请他自便，不禁又偷偷看了众星拱月的托尼少爷一眼，才把注意力转移到面前的火腿小食上。

加雷斯为他取了数种不同的小食，每种都带着新鲜火腿。火腿配蜜瓜，火腿配香蒜面包片，火腿配奶酪，卢卡满足地一一品尝。这些火腿比不上昨天中午在金盏银台见到的顶级，却也比平常吃到的品质优异许多。

“这种应该是红标火腿，橡饲和谷饲混合喂养的原料。”加雷斯回到了他身边，见他吃得开心忍不住笑道，“虽然不及黑标名贵，但也算难得了。”

伊蓓馆的奢华程度仅次于主屋丹若馆，今天的主角是一位十二岁的黑人小少爷，他从遥远的巴西来到伯纳乌，将在这里长住并接受教育。黑小孩看起来十分拘谨，齐达内正带着他穿梭在人群里，依次介绍给所有人认识。

这时乐团奏响了一曲华尔兹做暖场曲，几对青年已经在翩翩起舞，加雷斯站起身对卢卡做了一个邀请的手势。老佩雷斯在利卡曾经教过他西班牙华尔兹的舞步，他还算熟悉，所以大方地接受了邀请。

暖场舞时间很短，就只是暖场而已。曲毕跳舞的人们自觉地退到场边，等待正式的开场表演。

“您的舞姿真是绝无仅有地美，让人陶醉，请答应一会儿再陪我多跳几曲。”加雷斯并没有松开他的手，反而紧紧握住。

卢卡还没来得及回应他，四周的灯光依次暗了下来，所有人的注意力集中到了聚光灯照耀的舞池中央。一阵有节奏的吉他伴奏响起，间或配合着响板的咯哒咯哒声，舞池中央出现了一位身着红色长裙的漂亮少年。他随着逐渐加快的伴奏快速地移动舞步，高跟鞋的后跟不断随着节奏碰触地面组成悦耳的节拍；他赤裸的手臂伸展着，随着动作微微显露的肌肉线条展示出一种健康的力量；当他旋转时，人们发现他的半个后背也裸露在外，少年人特有的纤瘦形态优美至极，教人移不开眼。

这是弗拉门戈舞，卢卡曾在马德里的街头见人表演过，知道跳这样的舞需要极其强大的腿部力量，一般能达到表演级别的都是年近三十的成年Omega。小雷年纪还小，在这方面确有不足，但他却用优异的表现力弥补了力量上的缺陷，那如同烈焰一般火热的青春张力，同样使人赏心悦目。

他在完成一连串高难度的蹬踏舞步动作，引来众人喝彩声之后，旋转到了舞池一边，一位Alpha踏着舞步上场了。

Alpha表演的弗拉门戈舞姿更加纯熟狂野，身姿矫健，那有力的步伐震得大理石地面都在晃动，再不时加入一些诙谐的即兴表演，很快就将晚宴推向高潮，人们的喝彩口哨声不绝于耳。

这是拉莫斯少爷，他脱去了礼服，穿上一件黑色马甲，随意地敞着衣襟，欢快的情绪随着他的舞姿传递给在场的每一个人。他见气氛热起来了，便下场将在旁边围观的人们一对一对拖进舞池中央，伴奏也适时地换成了探戈舞曲。

加雷斯和卢卡离得近，也被他一手一个拽进舞池，接着又去拽别人。

“我不会跳探戈。”卢卡凑在他耳边小声说，昏暗的灯光掩饰了他的窘迫。他一直觉得这种两个人几乎贴着肉，不停东张西望左顾右盼的舞蹈有些费解，从来没想过要学。加雷斯牵着他的手，小心地避开人群退到边上。

“那真的太巧了，我也不会。”加雷斯倒没控制音量，他看起来似乎很高兴自己不会跳这种西班牙流行舞蹈。

“那我倒是可以教会你，加雷斯。”一个甜美的声音插了进来，“在西班牙不会跳探戈可不行。”

卢卡循声转过头，看见一身红裙的小雷站在他们身边，他没有理卢卡，只是一脸微笑地望着加雷斯，颊边的一颗小痣随着饱满的苹果肌轻轻地颤动，十分动人。

“加雷斯，请与我共舞一曲。”他微微地欠身，发出正式的邀请。

“很抱歉，小雷。”加雷斯礼貌地向他鞠躬，并没有放开卢卡的手，“我真的不会跳，恐怕会让你扫兴。”

“而且，”他站直身体，微笑着看了卢卡一眼，“我是个英国人，比起热情的探戈，我更喜欢含蓄的华尔兹。”

“你……”小雷变了脸色，一双美目含怒，泛起了泪光。

“你这样做毫无风度，加雷斯。”拉莫斯出现在了他们身边，他已经穿上了燕尾礼服，同样是一身火红，与一身红裙的小雷站一起倒是相映成趣。

“真的非常抱歉，二位。”加雷斯再度向着两人深深鞠躬。

“让如此年轻美貌的Omega伤心难过实非绅士之举。”拉莫斯牵起小雷的手，装腔作势地对他作出一个邀请的手势，“请小雷少爷赏光与鄙人共舞一曲。”

加雷斯被他一顿挤兑，脸上一阵白一阵红，看着小雷高傲地甩头转身挽着拉莫斯踏进舞池。

“他还是老样子，非要和你作对，加雷斯。”齐达内的声音在他们身后响起，似乎已经看了好一会儿好戏。

他搂着只及他胸口的巴西小孩：“来，介绍你认识一下咱们伯纳乌最受欢迎的少爷，这位是来自威尔士的加雷斯少爷。”

“你好。”小孩穿着一身像模像样的礼服，努力挺直身体想表现得成熟一些，“我是来自巴西的维尼修斯。”

加雷斯礼貌地同他握手寒暄。

“另一位你也得认识一下，如果你想学钢琴的话，就得好好跟他套套近乎。”齐达内转而为他介绍，“这位是伯纳乌的钢琴教师卢卡太太。”

“你好。”维尼修斯向他行了一个礼，“我正好很想学钢琴。另外，您看上去非常年轻，没想到已经是位太太了。”

三个大人都轻轻笑了，小家伙小小年纪就这么会说话哄人开心，卢卡心情愉悦了起来。

他对齐达内是有一些惧意的，可以说伯纳乌所有人都一样怕他。他的样子总是很深沉，不笑的时候锐利的眼神有些骇人，就算他笑的时候，也总让人觉皮笑肉不笑，不知在心里算计些什么。

此时他面向舞池，脸上的笑意一瞬间消失了，目光变得阴鸷。卢卡好奇地顺着他的目光看过去，果然看见本泽马紧紧抱着原本拉莫斯的舞伴，一双手饥渴地在对方屁股上摸来摸去。

卢卡忍住笑，见齐达内立刻恢复了神色，领着维尼修斯向他们告退失陪。加雷斯似乎也在憋着笑，等他们一离开，两人相视大笑。

被人小心翼翼地捧着总是心情愉快的，卢卡也不例外，多年不曾冒出来作祟的虚荣心此时占据了他整个内心。他今晚跳了很多舞，只要是华尔兹一曲都没漏下，大部分与加雷斯共舞，另外还与拉莫斯、齐达内、一个学生小孩巴尔韦德各舞了一曲。

托尼少爷并没有下场跳舞，只是露了一下脸便提前告辞，何塞夫人压根就没出席，看来他们都不喜欢这样的场合。卢卡坐在加雷斯的汽车里，累得全身无力，在回家的路上一直反省自己，怎么不能向这些优秀沉稳的Omega多多学习，作为一个怀着身孕的母亲，还如此轻浮贪玩。

“非常感谢您的邀请，加雷斯少爷。”告别的时候，卢卡欠身向他行了一个礼，“这件礼服我明天拿去还给您。”

“我冒昧地请您收下，太太。除了您，我不知道还有谁能再穿上这身衣服。”他向卢卡深深一鞠躬，“这也是感谢您今晚的陪伴，我非常开心。”

维尼修斯没过两天就来钢琴教室报到了，卢卡斯拿着小孩的课表过来和他商量了一会儿，把他插进了初级班。今天是高级班的课，小孩小心地请求说他上午没事，是否可以旁听一会儿。

卢卡笑着同意了，只是要他保持安静，不要影响大孩子们上课。高级班的学生只有三人，除了达尼和小雷，还有刚从中级班升上来的费德里科·巴尔韦德。何塞夫人同意把小费德里科升上来可让卢卡好好地松了一口气，不然让他独自面对两位越来越不服管教的骄纵少爷，也是伤透了脑筋。

今天两位少爷倒是乖巧得反常，不但不捣乱，还恭恭敬敬地问东问西，一副求知欲旺盛的样子，直到下课还没完没了。卢卡让小费德带着小维尼先下课，他继续解答两位少爷的问题。

他说了很久，又在琴键上演示了一会儿，回过头自然地端起小桌子上的红茶杯。不知道是不是错觉，他感觉比刚刚喝的时候多了一点点，几乎都不用过大脑去思考各种可能性，他放下了杯子，并没有动。

和丹尼尔他们吃完午饭，想着两位少爷说饭后还要来找他请教一些问题，卢卡又回到了教室。瞥见他吃饭前刚泡的新红茶还剩半杯，他拿起来走到公共茶水间倒掉，洗了杯子再重新泡了一杯。

这就是一朝被蛇咬，他在任何公共的地方，只要离开了自己的视线哪怕一会儿，就绝不会再动杯子里的东西。

他在教室里等着，一边翻着图书馆借来的一本小说。门把手响了一下，他抬头正好看见本泽马几乎是摔了进来，门口有个人影一闪而过，门又被重重地关上。

“少爷您怎么了？”他的脚步有些酿跄，像是喝醉的样子。卢卡感觉有些怪异，与他独处一室太不成体统，便绕过他想去开门。

“我去找人来帮助您。”他还没有碰到门把手，就被身后一股巨大的力道猛地拖拽抱了起来。

“你干什么？”这位花花公子的身上并没有酒味，只有呛人的古龙水味道，但是这样的举动和力道明显说明此人正处于癫狂状态。卢卡被面朝下地按在小桌子上，本泽马用身体压制住他，喉咙发出嗬嗬的声音，力气大得惊人，一只湿乎乎的手从裙底伸进去脱他的衬裤。

卢卡用力尖叫，他要保护自己，还要保护孩子，这时千万不能慌乱。他的两只脚没有乱踢，而是很有策略地往下探。当双腿能够碰到地面时，他猛地一挺腰，挣扎出一个空间，再极度敏捷地矮身从男人的胳肢窝处钻了出来。

脱身后他没有任何迟疑，抓住了第一件够得着的大物件，转过身闭着眼睛用尽全身力气奋力一砸……

“咣当”一声巨响，卢卡大喘着气隔了好久才敢睁开眼睛，赶紧拉上脱了一半的裤子。本泽马倒在地上，散落了一地的碎瓷片。

门在这时打开了，卢卡斯一脸震惊地站在那里，身边是黑着一张脸阴沉得不能再阴沉的何塞夫人。

他要被赶出伯纳乌了，他触犯了最大的禁忌。卢卡被关在鸢尾楼的小阁间里，门外还有人看守他。原本负责看守的是卢卡斯，后来何塞夫人说他们有私交，就换了另一位不认识的太太。

何塞夫人说这并不是在限制他的人身自由，而是得一件一件慢慢地把事情的前因后果捋清楚，为了防止当事人串供，得让他们分开等待问话。出了这么大的丑闻，每一个细节处理起来都不能疏忽。

好吧，他们说了算。卢卡几乎可以预见自己的未来，背着勾引少爷的骂名被赶出去，如果东家心狠还会叫来警察，把他告上法庭，让整个西班牙都知道这件丑闻。可这些都没什么大不了的，跟他肚子里的孩子比起来，一切都不值一提。

至少他保护了孩子。

等待很漫长，当看守他的太太带着他去见何塞夫人时，他很意外齐达内先生也在房间里。

“您能亲自处理这件事我很高兴，特别事发在鸢尾楼，没有人比您更合适作出决断了。”卢卡在门外听见何塞夫人对他说。

何塞夫人在他进门后就退了出去，留下齐达内单独盘问他。看来何塞夫人是打定主意完全甩手，不掺和这件事。

齐达内坐在高背椅上，有些高深莫测，让他先说明一下事情发生的经过。卢卡不敢看他，只是低着头照实说了一遍。

“那么，对卡里姆的行为，你现在回想起来有没有什么判断呢？”齐达内安静地听他说完，锐利的视线扫向他。

“我认为他被人下药了，他当时的状态很不正常。”卢卡说着自己在小阁间里考虑了很久的结论。

“嗯，你的判断很准确。”齐达内冷笑一下，只是这样的表情更加骇人，“他确实被人下药了。”

他摊开掌心，给卢卡看他从一开始就一直拿在手里把玩的一只小玻璃瓶，里面还留有一点褐色的液体。

“这是在你的皮包里找到的。”

这个男人只是坐在那里，却能散发出巨大的、压迫得人喘不过气的气势，卢卡在这之前从来没见过这样的Alpha。他锐利的眼睛紧紧盯着卢卡，不放过他脸上任何一个表情。

“这不是我的，我现在才第一次见到这个东西。”看来陷害他的人做足了手脚，他百口莫辩、木已成舟，反而轻松了起来。他挺直腰背，直视着气势压人的年长Alpha，不卑不亢。

齐达内却露出一个笑容，虽然没有真诚到哪里去，却缓和了不少他冷硬的气势。

“今天就到此为止吧，这么大的事要立刻给出结论太仓促了。几方面的说辞我都已经了解了，回头还得整合一下。请您照常下班，一会儿我送你回去，明天早上我再派人去接你，我向你保证会给出一个公正的处理结果。”

他起身走到门边打开门，当卢卡走过他身边时，他轻声说道：

“你可真会挑啊，砸坏了鸢尾楼最值钱的一件藏品，那可是中国元代的青花瓷瓶。”

这下完蛋了，不但要赶走他，让他身败名裂，还要让他赔砸坏的古董花瓶。齐达内的车里宽敞又温暖，但卢卡缩在角落里忍不住地发抖。事情过了才知道害怕，此时想到接踵而至的后果，他们已经颠沛流离逃难过许多地方，未来又将何去何从。马里奥好不容易定了下来，有工作有书读，现在又得被他连累……早知道就该听马里奥的，一开始就不要去，乖乖呆在家里多好，这种豪门戏码他又不是不了解，怎么还一直抱着侥幸心理……

他晕乎乎地胡思乱想，直到一件西服外套披到他身上打乱了思绪。

“很冷吗？非常抱歉，请您暂且忍耐，很快就要到了。”这已经是齐达内最温和的表情了，却让卢卡更加不寒而栗。

衣服上散发着淡淡的属于成熟Alpha的麝香古龙水味，卢卡向他表达了谢意，看着他高深莫测的脸，很想问他到底信不信自己说的话。

他终究还是没有傻到开口发问，回到家的时间跟平时差不多。今晚马里奥要上课，他急忙准备晚饭。马里奥回来吃个饭又像打仗一样急急忙忙出了门，根本没有时间谈这件事。

卢卡却是毫无胃口，连平时嗜之如命的火腿也提不起兴趣。他在家坐立难安，什么事都干不进去，这时丹尼尔上门了。

“我们很担心你，卢卡。”这位敦厚的太太握着他的手，“卢卡斯跟我说了一些，我们都认为情况不太乐观。”

“再坏还能坏到哪里去，只要他们别告我。”卢卡像被抽干了力气，靠在沙发上无力地说。

“不会不会，他们更怕丑闻传出去。至少我在伯纳乌这么多年，再大的事都没有闹上法庭的。”丹尼尔赶紧宽慰他，迟疑了一阵又说道，“他们只是想赶走你而已。”

卢卡闻了呆了一下，睁圆眼睛看着他问：“你知道是怎么回事？你知道是谁在害我？”

“这个我们也是猜测……”他犹豫地开口，“其实你也多少猜到了吧，你这么聪明。”

“今天来叫何塞夫人过去的是个在鸢尾楼上课的小孩，说教室里的钢琴被人弄坏了……”

“这是谁做了手脚设计的不用我说了吧。”丹尼尔恨恨地说，“年纪这么小就这样坏，害人完全不考虑后果。幸好你没事，卢卡……要是你有个什么闪失，宝宝有什么事，我这辈子都不会原谅我自己……”

善良的太太说着眼泪就要涌出来，卢卡揽过他的肩，反而安慰起他。

“跟你有什么关系呢，别难过了，丹尼尔。”卢卡轻轻拍着他的背，“只是一份工作而已，丢了就在家里呆着，马里奥还开心一些。”

马里奥依旧很晚还没回家，卢卡撑着想等他回来说说话，却也撑不住睡了过去。临睡前还胡思乱想，想着齐达内会不会真的秉公办理，这件事想要查清来龙去脉并不难，连卢卡斯和丹尼尔都能猜到个大概。又觉得自己太天真了，这样的事情真相如何反而是最不重要的，怎么把丑闻的影响降到最低才是他们要考虑的事，无论怎么比较，把他赶出伯纳乌都是最好的选择，谁会关心他是否清白。

“你的脸色不好，不舒服吗？”第二天他赖在床上不肯起来，马里奥早早起来做了早饭给他端到床前。

“如果不舒服今天就请假吧，让卡瓦哈尔太太帮你带个假，要我现在去找他说吗？”男人坐到床前，温柔地吻了吻他的额头。

“唔，不用。我没有不舒服，只是今天犯懒了。”他勾住丈夫的脖子温存了一会儿，身体不禁有些发热。

想想真不划算，他们已经有些日子没有亲热了，就为了那一份干着也不舒心的破工作。反正过了今天他就自由了，回来美美地睡个午觉，养足精神缠着马里奥整晚缠绵都没问题。

这么一想，他的郁闷一扫而空，轻巧地下床梳洗，打扮得干干净净地准备面对即将到来的狂风暴雨。

他被直接带到了丹若馆，来到那天他面试的小厅，齐达内正站在三角钢琴前等他。

“抱歉，让您久等了。”他站得端正，挺直腰背朗声说道。

“并没有，我也只是刚到。”齐达内又露出那高深莫测的笑容，“你准备好了吗？”

“是的，我准备好了，您请讲。”卢卡默默地调整着呼吸。

“我记得不久以前我在这间屋子里第一次见到你。”他一手抚摸着钢琴，低头说着不着边际的话，“你弹了一首小步舞曲，何塞夫人批评了你，你仍然站得笔直。”

“就像现在一样……”

卢卡被他这些话搞得一头雾水，不知道他到底想干什么，调整了很久的心情不禁又紧张了起来。

“不管是那时，还是现在，你都认为你没错对吗？”齐达内抬起头带着笑意看着他。

“是的，这回……我是被冤枉的。”卢卡平静地说出自己心里的声音。

“这个并不重要，卢卡。”这是他头一回直接称呼卢卡的名字。

“我知道。”宣判到来之际，他越来越平静。

“鸢尾楼你是不能呆了，你知道，出了这样的事……”

“我知道。”

“你看矢车菊馆怎么样？那是托尼的地方，你可能不是很了解他，他是一个公私分明的人，在他那里做事没什么人情世故上的压力。”

卢卡惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，看着他半天发不出声音。

“其实金盏银台的琴房更合适一些，但这次的事情毕竟因加雷斯而起，为了避嫌，也不能让你去他那里。”齐达内仿佛很享受他惊讶的神情，继续说道。

卢卡听清了他说的每一个字，却完全无法把它们联系起来。他茫然地看着眼前的光头男人，并不能明白他的意思。

齐达内被他呆乎乎的样子逗笑了，又跟他解释了好一会儿，才让他明白：这件事与他无关，他不会受到任何追究，但是得挪个地方授课。

“当然您受到的惊吓和伤害我们不能视而不见，一定会补偿于您。”他补充道。

“请接受我诚挚的道歉，代表伯纳乌，还有卡里姆。”

他优雅地站直身体对着卢卡深深地鞠了一躬。

卢卡直到被送去矢车菊馆都还处在震惊的神游中。他在新的琴房里不停地来回踱步，不断想着来到伯纳乌后发生的所有事情，依旧理不出头绪来。

“卢卡。”丹尼尔鬼鬼祟祟地钻进来，再小心地反锁好门，“这到底怎么回事？”

“我……我也不知道……”卢卡停下凌乱的脚步，不知所措地望着他。

“我听说你以后就在这里上课……”他几步窜到卢卡身边，拉住他的手使劲摇，“这一定是加雷斯少爷去找先生帮你说话了，一定是的，不然绝对不会这样。”

“太好了，卢卡。”他高兴得几乎蹦起来。

“我刚刚去丹若馆看热闹了，围了好多人。小雷少爷去找先生说理，被保镖拦着不让进，在外面又哭又闹，后来被拉莫斯少爷出面抱走了。”他兴奋地说个不停，“先生到底怎么处置他了，是要送走他吗？有人看到从他房里搬出了行李。”

“先生说，”卢卡依旧在神游，面无表情地轻声复述齐达内的话，“他这么喜欢跳弗拉门戈，那就送他去塞维利亚跳个够吧。”

丹尼尔大笑出来，直呼这真是个好主意。才怪，卢卡心里暗暗反驳，拉莫斯不也喜欢跳弗拉门戈，怎么不把他也送去。

“达尼少爷也要被送走吗，听说他的房间也被清空了。”

“先生说送他去伦敦，他这样一身才华，留在伯纳乌太委屈他了，只有伦敦那样的好地方才能让他施展。”

“卢卡！”丹尼尔一把抱住他，在他两边脸颊印上响亮的吻。

“你真的得好好感谢加雷斯少爷，这每一件事都是为了你在考虑啊，他居然能为了你做这么多事……”

不，不是加雷斯做的，他对这样的事根本无能为力。卢卡全身颤抖着，想起齐达内最后附在他耳边说的话：

“有件事我一定得告诉你，”他喷出的热气拂过卢卡的耳垂，“我也不喜欢探戈，我最喜欢的是华尔兹。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么办，大Boss好像看上我了，在线等，挺急的。
> 
> 对不住小雷吉隆和小塞娃了，反面角色总得找个人……他们去年正好同时租借离队，年龄又正合适……


	3. 故人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章带有一些歧视和偏见，可能会让人不适。

当孕期来到第五个月时，卢卡终于第一次感受到了胎动。

那是一种很奇妙的感受，在他快速隆起的腹部左上部，像被什么半软不硬的暖乎乎的小东西迅速地试探地从里面挠了一下。

马里奥难得一个晚上没有课，他们早早洗刷得干干净净，上床美美地亲热了一番。身心满足的卢卡像一只刚吃饱的懒驴一样趴在枕头上一动不动，马里奥靠在他身后爱怜地一下一下轻轻啄吻他的后颈。

就在这样恬静而缱绻的气氛里，他感受到了那奇妙的一刻。

他猛地坐起身，一手摸在肚皮上，一手猛拍马里奥，不停高声尖叫：“快，快，快点……”

吓得Alpha一个激灵，以为他肚子痛宝宝有事。接下来他们啥也没干，全神贯注地盯着他的肚皮，四只手轻轻贴在上面，屏住呼吸等了一晚上，小家伙再也没有搭理过他们。

等到下一个休息日，他们起了个大早，风风火火跑去百货大楼。卢卡恨不得把所有可爱的花布全部搬回家，抱了一大堆在手上，马里奥忍不住提醒他现在还不知道小家伙的性别，万一是个Alpha宝宝，他手里那些粉色花布可就不合适了。他想一想也对，最后挑了两匹嫩黄色和粉蓝色比较中性的宝宝花色。还得买毛线，他要给宝宝织一顶绒线小帽子，还有一块小毯子。

他们在百货大楼逛到中午，卢卡终于感到体力不支。这一个月肚子跟吹气球似的鼓了起来，好胃口吃下去的东西全长在了肚皮上，他个子本来就小，挺着这么个肚子还挺吓人的，穿什么衣服都藏不住了。连经验丰富的丹尼尔都说他的肚子好大，又大又尖，跟别人六七个月似的，别是双胞胎。不过大夫看了以后表示只听到一个胎心，就是单纯的宝宝长得大，得控制一下饮食，不然生的时候要遭大罪。

“这是个Alpha宝宝，我敢肯定。”丹尼尔听了自信地告诉他，“你的肚子全长在前面，从背后都看不出来，而且身上一点肉都不长。再说宝宝长得这么大，不就像你家里那位嘛。”

马里奥弄来了一些好木材，有点儿空闲就在工作间里锯啊刨的，要给宝宝做一张漂亮结实的婴儿床。卢卡也没闲着，所有的空闲时间都扑在做宝宝的小衣服上。

不过他现在的空闲时间极少，跟马里奥差不多少。他到矢车菊馆工作已经有两周，他不上课的时候多，就跑到丹尼尔的办公室去转转，时间长了就帮点忙。他对文档管理一窍不通，但一手字得又好又快，可以得心应手地帮着做点抄写和整理的工作。

丹尼尔向托尼少爷请示以后，卢卡在签了一份保密协议的条件下被允许在文档室干点活儿。丹尼尔愿意教他，他更愿意学，慢慢开始学着用打字机。做完活儿就翻看一些文件，基本上都是各个工厂交上来的生产报表和成本核算，以及一些订单合同和发货凭证。卢卡一开始看不懂，丹尼尔也不能全懂，不过他自己慢慢地悟，又从伯纳乌的图书馆借了一些经济学和商学相关的书回来仔细研读，也渐渐看出一点门道。

托尼少爷是明事理的老板，尽管卢卡很少见到他，也没和他交谈过，却在月底领到薪水时意外地发现了多了好大一笔。丹尼尔告诉他这是托尼少爷的意思，虽然他不算矢车菊馆的人，但只要在这里干了活儿就应该领一份报酬。

那件事就这样很不寻常地结束了。卢卡不敢跟马里奥提，也让丹尼尔不要透露，他了解马里奥，除非他真的不想在伯纳乌干了。

本泽马在医院呆了几天后就被送到鸢尾楼关了禁闭。少爷们怎么想无从得知，雇员们倒是议论了一阵子，卢卡也听到一些说法。虽然大伙儿很吃惊他没有受到任何波及，倒没人怀疑他和大老板有什么关系，人们的猜测倒是很合逻辑，达尼和小雷少爷的胆子也太大了，主意打到了卡里姆少爷头上，竟敢给他下药，谁不晓得他是齐达内先生的命根子，伯纳乌肯定容不了他们，塞尔吉奥少爷出面说情也没用。

“传说……只是传说啊，”丹尼尔神神秘秘地凑到他耳边说，“那位不成器的少爷是他的私生子，而且是长子，宝贝得不行。”

卢卡趁机向他打听齐达内的家事，得知他的妻子和一大堆孩子都住在法国南部他自己的庄园里，光头一个人独自住在马德里。

“情人？也许在外面有吧，在伯纳乌肯定没有，他最烦在庄园里搞那些乌七八糟的事。”

看吧，早说了光头没有好东西。他一把岁数了，有妻子有孩子，还有私生子，竟然觊觎别人的年轻妻子，还是大肚皮的人妻，太无耻了，不可原谅。卢卡此前遇见过最猥琐下流的老男人无疑是希拉迪诺察的主人，短命的兹拉特科·达利奇，而现在他认为这位光头的流氓程度比那位更甚，口味更重。

他胆战心惊地等着那些想得到想不到的手段找上他，想着一旦苗头不对他得马上离开，剩下的工资宁愿不要了。可就像从前一样，整个伯纳乌并没有人对他另眼相看，何塞夫人和托尼少爷就算看见他最多只是打个招呼点个头，除了丹尼尔和卢卡斯，还有时常出现的加雷斯，压根没人理他，光头扔下那一颗炸弹后就彻底消失了。

加雷斯在那件事后愈发殷勤，时常跑到矢车菊馆的钢琴教室，只是他并没有明确表示是来找卢卡，只是带着点心送给孩子们，与孩子们开心地玩闹；在雇员餐厅仅仅是和他们三人一起进餐，从未有过逾矩的举动，对他的关怀也只能说稍显亲切，卢卡打算要跟他说明白都无从说起。

人家没挑明，自己赶着趟上去拒绝，显得太自作多情了。

“加雷斯少爷肯定喜欢你，”丹尼尔朝他戏谑地使个眼色，“他在追求你。”

回家的公共汽车人并不多，有人把前排的座位让给他们，照顾他这个大肚子。他们赶紧道谢。

“你糊涂了？你看看我的样子。”卢卡坐下来摸了摸肚皮，“你不是早说了，我现在绝对安全。”

“他在帮你物色夜校呢，上次还说要是你有兴趣他可以帮你在伦敦联系一所全日制大学。”丹尼尔凑近他，小声问道，“你到底怎么想啊？”

“我能怎么想？要是你你怎么想？”卢卡反问他。

丹尼尔出人意料地沉默了一会儿，卢卡惊讶地转过头，见他神色有些古怪。

“我就跟你说实话吧，要是我的话，我还真会跟他去伦敦。”他心一横，索性说出心里话，“其他少爷不靠谱，从来没觉得我们跟他们是平等的，吹得再怎么天花乱坠我一个字都不会信，可加雷斯少爷和他们不一样。”

“真的假的？你连孩子都不要了跟他走？”卢卡很意外一向沉稳清醒的丹尼尔会说出这样的话。

“哎哟那不是在说你吗，我的意思是如果我是你的话，他求婚我会答应，可不是说我。”’他连忙笑着打着哈哈混过去。

卢卡听明白了他的意思，在婚姻层面上，加雷斯和马里奥之间，似乎对任何Omega来说都没什么可以比较和考虑的。

丹尼尔也想得太多了，加雷斯绝对不可能向自己求婚。

马里奥今天居然比卢卡更早到了家里，他做了海鲜饭，连走廊都飘满了番红花独特而诱人的香气，让人食指大动。卢卡低着头大口大口地刨着被染成漂亮金黄色的米饭，什么都顾不上。马里奥替他把虾去头去尾剥壳去肠，又把整块的贻贝肉挑出来，一样一样放进他的碗里。医生的叮嘱早就被他们忘得干干净净。

“今天你回来得好早啊。”吃得差不多了，他才想起来关心一下马里奥，“发生什么事了吗？”

他的情绪有些低落，卢卡察觉到了。

“确实发生了一些事。”马里奥没打算瞒他，一五一十把在卡尔德隆最近发生的事情告诉了他。

卡尔德隆地区原本是一个大庄园，位于马德里的城市边缘，后来这位庄园主发现了这块地方的地利优势，由于临近乡村，吸引了不少农村的富余劳动力聚集在此，所以开始兴办工厂，慢慢扩张，多余的地也或卖或租拿给别人开厂，久而久之形成了一个小型的产业链工业区，这可比种地赚钱多了。

马里奥所在的阀门厂算是其中一个不大不小的体量，原本趁着欧洲其他地方都在打仗，接到一大批订单，正在蒸蒸日上红红火火地发展，老板却突然要将工厂卖掉。原来他年轻的时候得罪过一个英国人，如今仇家寻上门来，他不得不卖了产业打算跑到阿根廷去避一避。

地是庄园主的，厂房和设备却都是老板的，还值不少钱，如果没有人接手工厂，老板现在急着跑路，恐怕就得直接拆卖设备解散工厂了。

“你不是说你们现在订单很多，前景很好吗，怎么担心没人接手呢？”卢卡疑惑地问。

“现在的西班牙是全欧洲最太平的地方，所有的机遇都集中到了这里。说难听一点，只要手上有资本，来快钱的机会多的是。像我们这样一个一个做阀门卖出去，周期长利润薄，有钱的大老板很难看得上……”他忧心忡忡，看来情况确实很不好。

“卡尔德隆的中间人西蒙尼先生正在运作这件事，他和庄园主都希望能有人接手厂子，要不然就得让外面的建筑商把地占了去了。”

“这块地可是租的，怎么可能让人占去呢？”

“租约可还剩二十来年呢，建筑商正是看中了这份契约，他们早就想把那些……场所，开到卡尔德隆来，这正是个好机会。”他耐心地同卢卡解释。

“不说这些了，我把这里弄干净，该做什么做什么吧。”他站起身开始收拾桌子。

卢卡低着头手缝着宝宝的小棉衣。他了解马里奥，也许这对别人来说不过是重新找个活儿的事，可是他为这个工作机会付出了很多努力，现在终于走上了正轨，好不容易成为了整个工厂倚仗的技术骨干，他肯定不愿意失去这份工作，更不希望厂子垮掉，倾注的心血付诸东流。

“要不我们自己出钱，把厂子盘下来。马里奥，你有想过吗？”他抬起头看着正在餐桌边研究图纸的马里奥。

马里奥转过头，表情复杂，额头上的抬头纹前所未有地明显。

“想过，我想着志同道合的工友们凑一凑钱，再拉一拉卡尔德隆有意愿入股的老板们。可是现在大家都在拼命接订单，工厂主们手上没有余钱；我的钱更差得远，工友们家里负担重，积蓄更少得可怜……”

“我手上还有一些钱，可以……”

“也不够，卢卡……那真的需要一大笔钱。”

卢卡怀着心事，继续在矢车菊馆工作。托尼少爷过目了一份他整合的报告以后特意把他叫到办公室去谈话，面无表情地让卢卡以后就只在矢车菊馆替他干活，他会叫何塞夫人另外再找个钢琴教师。

卢卡听了半天才明白托尼少爷这是在夸自己工作出色，要挖何塞夫人的墙角。卢卡表示希望留在他身边，在这个领域里学习更多东西。

“哦？你想学做生意？”托尼少爷挑了一挑眉，漂亮的蓝眼睛头一回正视他，“那你在我这儿倒是正好，伯纳乌所有的文档都得经过矢车菊馆。”

“我会给你列一个书单，你要是想有所进步可以照着上面去找书学习。”他低下头继续忙碌手里的工作，语气一如既往地冷淡。

“你想学做生意跟着托尼少爷就对了，”午饭时丹尼尔对他说，“他曾是商学院的高材生，不过他现在太辛苦了，完全是个工作狂，别的少爷出去谈生意抛头露面、吃喝玩乐，所有的实质性工作全都丢给他在做。”

“我们都说哪位少爷娶了他岂不是赚大了，不但是贤内助，这连生意上的活儿都包了。”卢卡斯插道。

“那也得他看得上不是，他这样家世好、长相好、又能干的Omega可跟我们不一样，绝对不会委屈自己。”丹尼尔撇撇嘴，确实他是在场所有人里最了解这位天之骄子的人，“他恐怕永远都觉得没人配得上他，这辈子都不会嫁给任何人。”

卢卡闻言猛地想起了尤利安，托尼少爷不就是他梦想成为的样子吗？

他们断了联系。卢卡在马德里定下来以后给他和约瑟都写了信。已经在不伦瑞克的艺术学校入学的约瑟和他冰释前嫌，很快回了信，尤利安却一直没有音信。

卢卡正式加入托尼少爷手下，倒很快有了出乎意料之外的收获。他见到了一份下属的地产开发公司交上来的关于在卡尔德隆收购阀门厂，利用现有厂房扩建改造娱乐设施的方案书。

他心惊肉跳地抽空仔细看了好几遍，搞明白了所谓的娱乐设施到底是指什么，不免有些愤怒，马里奥的心血就要被他们毁了去干这种事……他把一些关键信息牢记在心上，尤其是那个包含所有契约和设备的收购价格。

这真的是一大笔钱，卢卡怎么算，他们两个人的积蓄加起来只够三分之一。何况这个数还是奸商趁火打劫报的超低价，如果按正常程序盘下厂子，估计还得更高一些。

这周休息日马里奥得上课一整天，卢卡一个人在家做了一整天宝宝的小衣服，做得头昏眼花，晚饭后还得和丹尼尔出门前往斗牛场。这是伯纳乌的雇员福利，现在正值斗牛季，少爷们每周都会去观看斗牛表演，雇员们也有一次机会被邀请到最近的看台近距离观赏，这种上下级之间、同事之间的集体休闲活动被称为团队建设。

这周末正好遇上矢车菊馆的团队建设，卢卡和丹尼尔乘坐公共汽车来到位于金达莱拉的圆形斗牛场，与同事们会合。他们的座位是最靠近斗牛场不假，却不是最好的位子，只是少爷们所在的贵宾席的一侧。

卢卡抬眼往高台上的贵宾席望去，发现几乎所有的少爷们都到齐了，甚至连小费德里科也在，正兴奋地向他挥手打招呼。多日不见的齐达内也在，微笑地向他点头致意。

他猛地回过头，发现自己的心跳已经快得像要蹦出胸腔。一边暗骂自己没出息，让个光头看一眼就吓成这样。

圆形斗牛场的观众席很快坐满了人。西班牙人普遍懒散，做什么事都拖沓，唯独观看斗牛绝不会迟到。竞技场黄沙漫漫，随着一阵铜管乐队演奏的进行曲，三位斗牛士身着闪亮的华服骑着高头大马入场。

卢卡没有见过真正的斗牛表演，身边包括丹尼尔在内的西班牙同事们个个都很兴奋，凝神屏息地盯着竞技场内发生的一切，只有他意兴阑珊。

终于长矛手第一次刺破了公牛的颈背，浓稠暗红的鲜血涌出洒在黄沙地上，引来阵阵掌声和欢呼，被戏耍和伤害的公牛从他面前奋蹄狂奔而过。卢卡突然眼前一黑，胸中的气血涌上喉头，他忙闭上眼睛，空气中浓郁的血腥气几乎使他窒息。

他搭在膝盖的手冰凉，被另一只温暖柔和的手紧紧握住。卢卡睁开眼，看见加雷斯正半跪在他身前，一双透亮的蓝眼睛满是关切。

“太太，您是否身体不适？”

身边的其他同事也察觉到了异样，将胶着在精彩表演上的目光投向他们。

“请允许我带您暂离这里，到上面去透一透气。”加雷斯维持着礼貌的语气，叫人听不出什么不合时宜的逾矩之处。

卢卡脸色惨白，微微地点头，他确实不能继续呆在这里了。加雷斯体贴地扶着他离席，却不是从退场通道走出场外，而是带着他一直往台阶上走。卢卡的肚子虽然最近对他慢慢开始造成了负担，但他的双腿一贯有力，走这些台阶并不为难。他们走了很久，直到最顶层的露台。

高处微风阵阵，一眼望去视野开阔，卢卡胸中的腥郁之气顿时疏通不少。

“抱歉，耽误您观看表演了。”卢卡的气顺了，先向他道歉。

“并没有，请您不用自责。”加雷斯忙说，“我并没有很喜欢看这些东西，我第一次看的时候，不适程度更甚于您现在。”

卢卡原本惨白得可怕的脸色此时终于恢复了些许，加雷斯似乎放下一些心来。

“你知道吗，我在伦敦的时候，第一次在书上看到了关于斗牛的描写，那时就对我造成了很大的阴影。”他的语气轻松，去掉了很多敬语，就像跟普通朋友在聊天。

他的嗓音非常好听，优雅低沉，配上漂亮的伦敦腔英语，夕阳照在他们身上，拉长了影子。

“您说的是碧血黄沙吗？我前不久才刚读完。”卢卡朝他微微一笑，同样轻松地接过他的话。

“正是，”加雷斯的眼睛发亮，更加高兴和轻快地说，“虽然那时我还非常年轻且莽撞，然而小鞋匠的斗牛士之路，那些骄傲与征服，却完全不能激起我的雄心壮志。“

“不幸的雄牛，不幸的屠牛手，野兽们在嚎叫——他们是真正的野兽。”卢卡轻声念到，此时斗牛场内突然应景地爆发出一阵激烈的欢呼。

他们俯视着斗牛场外的景色，各种建筑物的屋顶都在他们脚底下。他们很长时间没有说话，等着那阵尖锐的喝彩声过去。

此时并不需要长篇大论的交流，卢卡知道加雷斯与他在这件事上看法一致，更不需要在背后去批评那些他们熟悉的同事和朋友们。

马里奥根本忙得没有时间读闲书，更不能和他讨论什么观后感，而这些冒犯的感受他无论如何也不能向丹尼尔和任何朋友们谈起。

“小鞋匠虽然逃不开成为玩物的命运，”沉默许久，加雷斯突然说，“但他为了爱情赴死，就这一点来说我认为他死得其所。”

“是吗？”卢卡挑了挑眉毛，“这一点恕我不能认同，我并不认为那是爱情。”

加雷斯呆呆地看着他，似乎对他的反驳很意外。

“他背叛了自己的妻子，背叛了婚姻和誓言。”卢卡抬头迎上了他如水一般的目光。

“他在不懂爱情的时候踏入了婚姻，难道就必须被这样的婚姻捆绑一生吗？”加雷斯蓝色的眼睛定定地看着他，目光毫不闪烁，“如果这段爱情是真挚的，那么任何东西在它面前都不值一提。”

他被色欲迷惑，因而背弃了他在主面前发下的誓约，不可原谅。

卢卡动了动嘴唇，却没有发出声音，没有必要和他谈论这样的话题。他转过头看着远处的屋顶，沉默以对。

代入自己的命运更没必要了，马里奥与他甚至都不是夫妻，他们并没有在主面前许下诺言。

当然从此以后，卢卡绝不会再踏进斗牛场一步。好在这样的福利并不常有，不然他还得费心找个什么借口。马里奥的厂里渐渐有人开始找到新工作离开了，可工作任务还得完成，所以他现在越来越忙碌，除了上课全部扑在工厂里，回家越来越晚，很长一段时间里卢卡甚至觉得他只能在早上短暂地见马里奥一面。

在矢车菊馆看到那份关于阀门厂的收购改建方案以后，卢卡一直很关注这件事，知道已经成立了项目组。这是一项被寄予厚望的长期计划的第一步，所以他毫不意外项目负责人是伯纳乌最有权势的少爷拉莫斯。矢车菊馆最后收到的相关文件就是一份最新的项目组织架构表，没消息就是好消息，卢卡暗暗安慰自己，说明这个项目毫无进展。

好不容易到了周末，卢卡坐在沙发上做针线，厨房的煤气炉子上炖着马铃薯牛肉，香气慢慢飘满了屋子。他想着今晚不要睡着了，稍微撑一撑，撑到马里奥回家。

他是被吻醒的，温暖柔软的触感从他的额头移到鼻尖，再到了嘴唇上，然后他醒了。

“怎么不去床上睡？”马里奥很温柔，却满脸掩不住的疲惫。

“你先去洗澡，”卢卡猛地站起来，“洗完吃饭。”

他的肚子越来越大，可是动作依旧轻巧灵活，他把马里奥推进浴室，又快速地给他准备好睡袍和干净内衣。当马里奥从浴室出来的时候，热腾腾的炖菜已经摆上了桌子。

“你也吃一点。”马里奥见桌上只有一套餐具，忙进厨房又拿了一套出来。

“我……还是不要吃宵夜了……”卢卡说着，忍不住咽了一小口口水。他现在胃口越来越好，饿得特别快，经常刚吃完不久就饿了，饿起来头昏眼花，什么事都干不了。所以他工作的时候每天都得准备一个铝制饭盒，放上一些点心，不然撑不过下午。

“少吃一点吧，没关系的。”马里奥替他盛了半碗汤，避开马铃薯盛了几块牛肉和碎番茄。

这时夜已经深了，万籁俱静，他们安静而满足地吃着宵夜，只有餐具偶尔敲到盘沿的声响。

吃完饭，马里奥让他先去躺着，自己赶紧收拾桌子。马里奥一直对他很愧疚，看着他肚子越来越大，越来越不便，在家的时候就尽量多做一些家务。

卢卡却没有听话，靠在厨房门口，看着他高大的身材憋屈地缩在小小的空间里忙碌。

“你有话要跟我说吗？”马里奥利索地洗刷盘子餐具，冷不丁地问他。

卢卡抿着嘴摇摇头，又想起马里奥背对着，他摇头可看不见。

“没有。”他轻声说。

“你没有的话，那我说了，我正好有事情要告诉你。”马里奥没有回头，他却知道这个男人在微笑。

“明晚卡尔德隆有一场舞会，你和我一起去。”

“哦？什么样的舞会？”卢卡现在身子日渐笨重，倒不觉得自己还能跳舞，之前也曾以这个理由拒绝过加雷斯的邀约。

“西蒙尼先生在庄园里招待潜在接手人的舞会。大约就是厂子里的骨干，再加上中间人和庄园主的人参加。”马里奥的手脚很麻利，很快洗完弄完，再洗好手擦干，“他们和你的老板们不一样，不是什么大贵族大资本家，没那么多规矩，大家很随和很好说话的，你不用有负担。”

“庄园厨师做的海鲜饭好吃极了，可比我做的好吃多了。”他揉了揉卢卡头顶的金色软毛，揽住他，“还有火腿，你想吃多少都没关系。”

“你真的没有话要和我说吗？”躺进被窝时，马里奥又问了他一遍。

卢卡没有出声，只是拉着他的手放到自己隆起的肚皮上。最近宝宝总在睡前动得比较频繁，可惜马里奥都不在家，到现在还没有感受过。

被打扰清梦的小家伙不客气地朝着被压迫的地方狠狠踢了一脚。

“感觉到了吗？”卢卡轻声问他。

他激动得说不出话，只是探下身把半边脑袋都贴到了卢卡的肚皮上。宝宝又踢了这个不识相的家伙好几脚。

马里奥没有燕尾礼服，不过这样的场合也用不着穿得很正式，他穿着卢卡在不伦瑞克替他做的白衬衣，重新熨烫了一遍还算挺刮，外面再套了一件问同事借来的马甲。

卢卡配合他的衣着，挑了一条格子布裙，大裙摆的百褶裙，能稍微掩盖他的大肚子。

他们的住处离卡尔德隆很近，当初在这里租房子就是为了马里奥上班方便，没想到卢卡后来上班就远了，几乎穿越整个主城区。不过好处就是清净，租金也较便宜，在城区中心这个价钱可租不到这样好的房子。

大厅里早已聚满了人，连木质台阶和楼台上都是人。平民资产家的舞会气氛十分随意，大家挤在一处叽叽喳喳，每个人脸上都带着期待与兴奋的神情。

马里奥带着他认识了几位关系亲近的同事和他们的太太，大家都是朴实爽朗的个性，和马里奥倒是一看就合的来的类型。

卢卡惦记着好吃的海鲜饭，还有随便放开吃的火腿。他从没有见过这么大的海鲜锅饭，锅底冒出滋滋地的炸响，上面铺满了金黄色的各式海产，笑容可鞠的帮佣拿着个大铲子，不停地帮大家把饭分到盘子里。

火腿小食也不是精致的小小一份，一大片吐司片上豪放地堆了小山一样高的火腿薄片，卢卡看得两眼发直。虽然这并不是名贵的顶级火腿，别说橡饲谷饲，恐怕可能连伊比利亚火腿都不算，但西班牙的火腿都好吃，这样大快朵颐地塞个满嘴可比优雅地用手指捻着一小片送进嘴里细嚼慢咽过瘾多了。

他们挤在小条凳上欢快地分享食物，马里奥又跑了两趟取了更多火腿和大份的炸丸子，今天卢卡来这里就是为了吃个饱。卢卡本有些拘谨，可看周围挤在条凳上的人们大都捧着大盘子吃相豪放，并没有人注意他是不是多吃了，也就放心地埋头大吃。

“慢慢吃，一会儿我带你去见见西蒙尼先生。”马里奥带着笑看着他怎么都吃不够的样子，跟他大概介绍了一下这位在卡尔德隆地位非凡的中间人。

迭戈·西蒙尼先生当初从阿根廷来到马德里的时候一文不名，是彻彻底底的白手起家，代表了卡尔德隆最为推崇的英雄不问出处的精神。他现在拥有自己的工厂，但另一个身份是卡尔德隆的中间人，说是中间人，其实运作了一切卡尔德隆的对外往来，比起这里真正的主人，他才是话事人的地位。

他的长相举止和卢卡想象的一样，看来他并没有在有钱有势以后就希望自己要向着贵族阶层靠拢。他同样穿着领口皱巴巴的白衬衣，裸露着黝黑强壮的胸膛，外面随意地套了一件敞着衣襟的马甲，带着一身粗犷的匪气，和卡尔德隆的工人工头们勾肩搭背称兄道弟，难怪他如此受人爱戴。

大厅里奏响了欢快的霍塔舞曲，人们也不管有没有正式的舞池，就在大厅中央欢快地结对跳起了舞。卢卡不会跳，而且他现在的样子估计也跳不动，马里奥跟一位同事的太太一起在跳，他微笑着注视着马里奥笨拙学习的样子。

伴奏声猛地戛然而止，原本欢乐舞蹈的人们也停了下了，刚刚还热热闹闹的人们突然安静下来，所有人的目光都投向大厅入口。聚集在中央刚刚还在跳舞的人们自动分开让开一条路，从外面趾高气昂地走进来三个人。

他们穿着笔挺气派的燕尾礼服，肩上的金线刺绣闪闪发光，脸上的神情倨傲，睥睨着周围的一切，与这里原本欢乐祥和的气氛格格不入。

活像三只骄傲的孔雀闯进了鸡群。卢卡差点笑出来，这三个人他正好都认识，中间穿火红色礼服的正是伯纳乌的拉莫斯，左右两边分别是本泽马和加雷斯。

西蒙尼先生从人群中挤了出来，迎上三位贵族少爷，寒暄客套了一番，卢卡听出来这三个人应该并没有受到邀请。看来本泽马的紧闭期满了，他原本就和拉莫斯成天混在一块，加雷斯出现在这里倒是有些意外。

西蒙尼先生朝乐团挥挥手，示意音乐继续，让大家继续跳舞，然后继续招待三位不速之客。加雷斯很快就脱身出来，带着温和的笑意走近卢卡。

“我一进门就看见你了。”他一双漂亮的蓝眼睛闪闪发光，“我记得你丈夫在卡尔德隆工作，正想着今天会不会正好在这里遇见你。”

卢卡礼貌地同他寒暄，不着痕迹地问起他们出现在这里的目的。加雷斯正要开口回答，却被一道声音打断了。

“卢卡，你认识他吗？”马里奥揽住他的肩膀，有些戒备地盯着比他稍矮的加雷斯。

“哦，马里奥你来得正好。”卢卡倒是落落大方，“来认识一下我的老板之一，伯纳乌的加雷斯少爷。”

马里奥的神色不悦，但至少保持了了最基本的礼貌向加雷斯自我介绍。这位威尔士少爷倒是一直保持着和煦的微笑，气氛有一些尴尬。

“马里奥，原来你在这里。”厂里的生产主管过来拍拍马里奥的肩膀，“西蒙尼先生让你过去牌桌那边，跟老板们讲讲生产线的流程。”

他迟疑地看向卢卡，卢卡对他轻轻笑道，“你放心去吧，我就在这儿等你。”

说罢凑到他脸上亲了一记。

“我不会下去跳舞的。”他在马里奥耳边悄悄说。

马里奥走后，卢卡正在盘算着怎么从加雷斯嘴里挖出点什么，加雷斯倒是主动和他谈开了。

他对这个项目并不熟悉，这是拉莫斯和本泽马的领域，不过知道他们十分重视。伯纳乌的娱乐产业在马德里的东城区生意很少，这一片地区很难渗透进来，这一次在卡尔德隆的收购项目同样遇到了很多阻力。

什么娱乐产业渗透，那是你们连穷人的钱都不放过。卢卡在心里暗自腹诽，表面上还是亲切地应和着他。

“卢卡，能赏光和我跳一支舞吗？”这时乐团换到了华尔兹舞曲，加雷斯礼貌地向他发出邀请。

“哦哟，你可饶了我吧，少爷。”卢卡夸张地捂住嘴笑道，“我这个样子可不能再跳舞了。”

“卢卡？”有人在身后小声唤他，声音熟悉又陌生，带着小心翼翼的试探。

“果然是你！太好了！”这是久违的克罗地亚语。

“没想到我们会在这里见面！”他被猛地紧紧抱住。

“希梅。”他轻轻吐出这个熟悉无比的名字，一阵酸涩涌上心头。

希梅·福萨里科，他曾经最亲近的密友，从小一起在扎达尔长大的伙伴。

“你怀孕了？”希梅又哭又笑，大大的眼睛似乎要滴出水来。发现他挺着大肚子，赶紧放开他，小心翼翼地扶住他。

“这位是你的……”他的目光看向鹤立鸡群，光彩照人的加雷斯。

“这是我的老板之一，伯纳乌的加雷斯少爷。”知道他误会了，卢卡忙向他解释。

“抱歉卢卡，”加雷斯听不懂他们在说什么，但似乎关注点转到了自己身上，识相地接过话，“请允许我告辞一会儿，去牌桌那儿看看谈判的进展。”

加雷斯虽然不清楚他们的关系，但能看出是久别重逢的熟人，于是主动告退给他们一些空间。

“我在为西蒙尼先生工作。”希梅紧紧挽住他的手臂，避开人群想要寻个说话的地方，“你呢？为什么会在这里？”

“我的丈夫在阀门厂工作。”卢卡轻声回答他，这时他们寻了个拐角柱子的阴影处，是个谈话的好地方。

“卢卡，到底发生了什么事？”希梅拉着他躲了进去，迫不及待地问，“去年夏天到处都在通缉你，他们说你……”

“我是被冤枉的。”他镇定地说，心中想了无数次的说辞不假思索地冲口而出，“我的东家，他们骨肉相残，最后把罪名都推到了我身上。”

“我无权无势、申冤无门，不得不逃走。”他镇定得不像话。

“嗯……我知道，我都知道，我一直都相信你。”希梅流着泪不停地亲吻他，“真是太好了，你好好的，有了丈夫和孩子……一切都过去了，那些不好的事都忘了吧……”

“先别说我了，你呢？你怎么会在这里？”卢卡同样一肚子疑问需要解答，他不应该在扎达尔郊外务农吗，他们还有一个可爱的农场。

“打仗了，到处都在征兵，他们老人孩子都不放过，都要被抓，就连博班神父……”

“什么？博班神父也……”卢卡震惊得一口气没提上来。

“是的，他们疯了，谁都幸免不了。所以德扬的父母托人想了办法把我们送出来。”希梅咬着牙，恨恨地说。

“那神父现在……”

“没有人知道，卢卡。”希梅身材比他高大许多，一手把他揽在怀里，轻轻安抚他，“他们被马上征调上了前线。可是卢卡，你一定要相信，博班神父一定会没事，他这一生从未做过坏事，一定会受到庇佑。”

“但愿如此。”他的双手护在心口，仍旧不停颤抖。

“还有查理……”希梅看着他欲言又止，“他的事你想知道吗？”

“你说吧。”再听到这个名字，他的心里没有掀起一点波澜。

“他也躲过了，在这场劫难之前他就离婚去了俄国。”

“哦。”卢卡淡淡地回应，对他离婚的前因后果提不起什么兴趣，于是扯开了话题，“你和德扬就在马德里安家了吗？宝宝呢，现在应该满两岁了吧，我还没见过他呢。”

希梅异乎常人的大眼睛闪烁了几下，神情羞惭中又带着浓浓的哀伤。

“德扬现在不和我们在一起，只有我和宝宝。”

“卢卡，原来你在这儿！快，”一个同事的太太看到他急忙喊道，像是找了他一会儿了，“你快跟我来，出事了！”

他被不由分说地拉着走，甚至来不及和希梅再说上一句。他们走到了老板们谈事情的牌桌那里，已经围了好多人。

“劳驾让一让，这是马里奥的太太……”那位太太拉着他毫不迟疑地往里钻，等卢卡看清眼前的景象时，眼前一黑又险些晕过去。

马里奥站在牌桌旁，满脸鲜血，怒目圆睁，双手抓着一个人的领子往上提着。

那人正是伯纳乌的大少爷。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对光头的歧视，以及对某国国粹的偏见可能会让人不适。但并没有恶意，完全是情节需要，人设需要，不代表本人立场，也不代表作者立场。
> 
> 对不起洛老板，他大猪蹄子的人设跑不掉了……
> 
> 最后一幕源于某名场面，后续的发展……在壮笛的大主题下，一切从壮的角度出发……


	4. 乔伊

卢卡离开扎达尔的那天，希梅一大早就故意消失了，他们并没有道别。卢卡在他睡觉的小床上放上一条叠得整齐的白色头纱，没有留下只言片语。

年少时他们曾相互许诺，结婚那天一定要戴上对方亲手绣的头纱步入教堂。希梅比他小了几岁，却先他那么多年走进婚姻。

今晚马里奥有课，卢卡做好了晚餐没有等他回来，只给他留了字条让他一个人吃饭，碗留着等自己回来洗。他把煎好的欧姆雷放进篮子里，拿格子布盖了，挎着匆匆出了门。

希梅住在卡尔德隆靠近乡村的一片平房里，在卡尔德隆做工的工人很多租住在此。这时正是做晚饭的时候，家家户户的烟囱都升起了烟。他家的院落很小，他正在厨房做饭，生的是煤炉。

卢卡并不清楚他在中间人西蒙尼手下干活的报酬如何，但稍稍比较一下自己在伯纳乌的收入，同样只会做些抄写书记类文职工作的希梅总不能再高出多少。家庭开销只是一方面，他一个Omega独自带着年幼的宝宝，还要兼顾工作，生活的艰难可想而知。

小乔伊乖巧地坐在小凳子上自己玩，他还不会说话，现在只会发一些简单的音节。希梅一边忙碌一边表达自己的担忧，虽然托儿所的阿姨说每个宝宝不一样，说话晚很正常，但他总想带去医院看看才放心，却总是抽不出时间。

“Tet-kica……”卢卡耐心地一遍一遍教Omega小宝宝叫人。乔伊很喜欢卢卡，和希梅如出一辙的大眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，把自己的玩具放到他手里，咯咯地冲他笑，只是有些茫然地看着他的嘴一开一合发出一些声音，并不能理解自己应该怎么回应他。

希梅做了几道家乡菜，卢卡两眼放光地盯着那道烧牛排佐酱汁汤团，早就被那诱人的香气吸引。

“没想到这么多年不见，你变得这么会做菜了。”卢卡尝了好几口，由衷地称赞道。在他的记忆里，希梅跟他一样，在教会学校的时候完全不沾厨房的事，对料理应该一窍不通才对。

乔伊一把抓着汤匙，吃得满嘴都是酱汁。希梅细心地把牛排切成小块放进他的小碗里。

“做得多了就学会了。”

“希梅，”卢卡微微叹了口气，希梅和以前比虽然有了一些改变，也许是因为有了孩子，他变得细心，更收敛了许多从前的直脾气，但这一点他一点儿也没有变，他的心事更重了，不逼问他绝对不会自己说出来。

“你从头跟我说，你们怎么跑出来的，德扬去了哪里，你们什么时候分开的？”

乔伊仍旧奋力地抓着小汤匙挖碗里的汤团，小小的一只吃得吭哧吭哧十分辛苦又投入的样子，让人忍俊不禁。

他们却没有笑出来，希梅垂着头，紧锁着眉头，仿佛在思考该从何说起。对卢卡他没有什么可以隐瞒的，尤其他们重逢在这个人生地不熟的地方，心里的话总算有个人可以倾诉出来。

“我们来到马德里的时候已经快到冬天了，德扬的姑母很多年前嫁到了这里，我们过来就是投奔他们的……”他深吸一口气，开始娓娓道来。

刚开始的时候一切顺利，姑母一家收留了他们，德扬在火车站找了个搬运的活计，工头见他长得还算称头，尽管西语说得磕磕巴巴，对他还挺照顾，重活儿基本不怎么让他干。工作确实辛苦一些但收入也算稳定，后来希梅在卡尔德隆也找到了书记员的工作，一家人算安顿了下来。

本来一切都好好的，一家人正为了将来的美好生活努力着。德扬不知道怎么认识了一个从北非来的有钱贵族，他说那位贵族赏识他，想要把他带在身边一起到利物浦淘金发财。然后他就按捺不住了，他本就不甘于平凡，火车站的苦力工作早就让他厌烦。希梅说如果他想换工作，卡尔德隆也有很多机会，可是德扬铁了心，说就算在卡尔德隆的工厂里找到活儿，那也跟在火车站没什么区别。他迫切地想要出人头地，魂儿早就让埃及人给勾到了利物浦，人根本留不住。

“他就这么狠心抛下你们一走了之？跟那个什么北非贵妇私奔了？”卢卡气得头晕，满脑子全是碧血黄沙里小鞋匠被贵妇引诱堕落的情节，他脸色通红，脑仁一阵一阵地疼。

希梅神情古怪地看了他一眼，憋了好一会儿才说道：“那人是个Alpha……”

卢卡难以置信地看着他，一时间转不过来，想不通这到底算哪出。

“他说他去做大事，很快就能赚到第一桶金，那时就回来接我们。”希梅接着说。

“你就这样一个人带着孩子等着他？你信他的鬼话？”卢卡仍然生气，德扬只是一个普通农夫，什么样的贵族会这样看重他，非要带着他发财？这背后肯定有不单纯的动机。

“不信又能怎么办呢。”希梅垂着头，声音微不可闻。

“怎么办，再找个呗，这有什么难的，你还这么年轻。”卢卡瞪着他，嗓音变得尖锐，“卡尔德隆这么大，这么多人，总有合适的。你要是不想在这里找，我帮你到外面找去。”

“反正你现在也该明白了，脸蛋漂亮一文不值，还是要找个可靠的，能在一块儿过日子，过一辈子的。”

“行了行了，不说这个了。”希梅看他认真的样子，不禁笑出来，“你也别到外面替我瞎嚷嚷，我现在还不算单身呢，别让人笑死。”

卢卡也觉得自己似乎过于激动了，跟着说了几句不痛不痒的笑话缓和尴尬的气氛。总不能再和年少时一样，两个人都直言不讳，越说越僵，直到说出一些对方不高兴听到的话，接着就是漫长的冷战，以至于落下他们直到分开都没能道别的遗憾。如今他们分隔四年意外重逢，恍如隔世重生，再细想从前那些少不更事的莽撞和悔恨，都深知即使与一同长大、无话不谈的伙伴相处，也应该比从前更成熟了。

“说起来我也算认识马里奥一阵子了，虽然不怎么熟悉，只知道我们是同乡，怎么也想不到他居然是你丈夫。”他们说笑了两句，希梅自然地把话题转到了他们都认识的人身上，而且是十分重要的人。

卢卡脸上一红，希梅的话外之音他听明白了。他年轻时心比天高，对着德扬各种挑剔贬低，结果最后嫁的人跟当初夸下的海口天差地别。

他倒不是嫌弃马里奥给他丢人了，只是想起当年有多么不懂事，说出的那些话，那些对未来丈夫的诸多希望，不过是一场笑话罢了。

乔伊乖乖地吃完了汤团子，又吃了卢卡分给他的欧姆雷，希梅拿手帕给他擦擦嘴，让他自己到一边玩。他虽然不会说话，但大人的指令基本都能理解，他眨眨灵活的大眼睛看看饭桌上神色严肃的两个大人，听话地到一边去捣鼓他的小碗小盘子，喂布娃娃吃晚饭。

“卢卡，我初见他时没有想起来，后来见到了你……”希梅看向他，压低了声音，“我以前好像见过他的画像，他是不是和你一起逃走的那个人？我记得是你们东家家里的……”

“他是马夫。”卢卡平静地说，“他知道我所有的事，被冤枉的事，十分同情我，所以愿意帮助我逃走。”

“那你是因为这个原因才……”希梅覆住了他放在桌子上的手，看着他的目光竟然满是担忧和同情。

他了解希梅，希梅同样了解他，他们各自心中那些弯弯绕绕对方一个眼神都不需要就知道得一清二楚。马里奥曾经是马夫，一无所有的无产者，没有上过学，替东家养马赶马维生，比起卢卡从前看不上的小农场主，后来成为希梅丈夫的德扬·洛夫伦，更加穷困粗鄙。

“你在想什么呢。”卢卡扯出一个笑容，“我刚刚不是说了吗，漂亮的脸蛋一钱不值，最重要的是可靠，能过日子过到一起去。”

希梅的嘴角动了一下，卢卡知道他没有被自己说服，他还在怀疑。那么卢卡自己呢，他被自己说服了吗？

“嗯，说起来他真的对你很好，谁都看得出来他宝贝你。”希梅又适时地笑着调节气氛，“你也是的，昨天回家没有和他吵架吧？”

吵架是不可能吵架的，打死马里奥也不可能跟他吵，他只会犟驴脾气发作，死活不吭气。卢卡懒得理他，也不和他说话，今天留了个字条就跑到希梅家里串门了。

“那他不是没机会跟你解释昨晚那件事？”今天卡尔德隆最大的谈资就是昨天舞会上发生的冲突，希梅都不用开口打听，多位目击者各个角度的演绎他都了解得清清楚楚。

“大伙儿可都得对马里奥竖一竖大拇指，亏得他出了一口气。你不晓得那帮人有多讨厌。带头那个，就那穿得跟只火鸡似的男人，他来过好几次，每一次都没好事儿，大伙儿的怨气可不是一天两天了。”

“你知道昨晚是怎么回事？”卢卡抬起眼睛，他今天来的主要目的就是为了问清楚这件事。

希梅忙把多人目击串成的故事说了出来，这应该十分接近真相了。那天从伯纳乌来了三个人，跟卢卡交谈的那个人最后到了牌桌，另外两个见他过来就拿他打趣儿，嘴里开始不三不四起来，哪里晓得他们谈论对象的丈夫就坐在旁边。

“他们说了什么？”卢卡皱起了眉头，怪不得马里奥打死不肯说，本泽马拉莫斯的嘴里能出来什么好话。

“哎，不就是些上不得台面的话。”希梅斟酌着，又觉得如果不跟卢卡说清楚没法解开他们夫妻的矛盾，“左不过就说那位英国绅士口味奇特，连孕妇都想抱。往后又说起了那个发际线上有疤的法国人曾经和你有过……有过一些……”

卢卡脑子嗡地一声，气得嘴唇都在哆嗦。这些人怎么这么不要脸，这样一桩丑事怎么可以随便拿到牌桌上说，还说到卡尔德隆来了。本泽马这家伙就不该被放出来，就该关一辈子禁闭！

“我当然相信你不可能，马里奥肯定也相信你，不然也不会和他们理论。”希梅连忙解释。

他猛地站起身，飞快地收拾起自己带来的餐具和篮子。

“我得马上回去跟马里奥解释清楚。”

西班牙的晚餐时间特别晚，这时天已经全黑了，卢卡藉着稀疏的路灯回到家里。他太心急了，马里奥有课的晚上肯定不会这个时候回家。他没有照着卢卡的字条做，不但洗了餐具还收拾了厨房。

马里奥回家的时候卢卡正在沙发上织宝宝的小毯子，听见他开门的声音，马上起身拿起早就准备好的干净睡衣走出起居室，看见马里奥正在玄关脱外套。

“我带了希梅做的汤团子回来，你先洗澡吧，当心别碰到头上的伤口。”他柔声说道。

马里奥见他等着自己回家有些惊喜，又有些窘迫，讪讪地应了一声，接过衣服进了浴室。

拉莫斯在他头顶上怼了一肘子，流了好些血，可把卢卡吓得够呛，差点当场晕过去。西蒙尼先生倒是出面拉架了，不过是在马里奥照着拉莫斯的脖子来了一下之后，才“及时”地出手。

卡尔德隆的戈丁医生也在场，立刻召集人手把他们带到了自己的诊所，给马里奥治伤。卢卡早就六神无主了，看着马里奥满头满脸的血，脑子里全是不好的想法一幕一幕闪过，眼泪鼻涕一齐直往外喷。他怀孕以后就变得越来越奇怪，有的时候脆弱得他自己都恨自己，在昨晚这种情绪一下子就被刺激到了顶峰。

“马里奥，马里奥……”刺眼的灯光从头顶照下来，卢卡紧紧抱着马里奥的腰，脸埋进他的胸口不敢往上看，戈丁医生正拿着一根弯弯曲曲的针，顶着聚光灯一下一下扎进他的头皮里。

“你痛不痛啊……你可千万不能有事，千万不能扔下我和宝宝……”他浑身抖得厉害，语无伦次地嘟囔着。

可怜马里奥一边忍着缝针的剧痛，一边还得抱着他安抚。戈丁医生娴熟地处理好伤口，叫了他好几声太太。

卢卡一抬头，发现在场的人都戏谑地盯着自己看。再回头看马里奥，他似乎也在忍着笑，脸上的血迹被清理干净了，精神头十足，一双深色的眼睛亮晶晶的。

卢卡以为他快死了，其实他一点事都没有，只是头顶破了皮，流了一点血。加雷斯候在诊所外面亲自向他们道歉，并告诉卢卡明天会向托尼替他请两天假，让他们在家里安心休养。

马里奥在加雷斯出现以后就开始闹脾气，卢卡问他为什么打架，他死活不肯说。搞了半天卢卡也火了，一天都没跟他说话。马里奥上午没去上班，只在下午去了一趟工厂，临出门前就跟卢卡说了一句话，晚上有课。

卢卡把汤团子煮熟捞出来，浇上热好的酱汁和牛排端上桌子。

“你不吃吗？”马里奥也被久违的家乡料理吸引，他身上还带着刚沐浴完的热气。

“我已经吃过很多了，现在真的不饿。”卢卡坐在他身边，温柔地看着他吃。

“你还是打算不把事情跟我说清楚吗？”他一手托着腮帮子，眼珠子转了转，“你不说那我说了。”

那件事的确早就该跟马里奥说了，他抱着私心存心瞒着，但如今马里奥已经从别人那里听到了风言风语，再想有所隐瞒是绝无可能了。只要他还把马里奥当一回事，就应该向他和盘托出。

“我早就想跟你说的，可事情发生那几天正碰上你天天都有课，后面又开始没完没了的加班，我见都见不到你……”

这倒也不完全算是假话，马里奥内疚极了，恨不得立刻抱抱他。

但在这件事上，卢卡自认问心无愧，所以他尽可能详细地向他说明了事情的前因后果。马里奥安静地听着，在听到本泽马被两个少年下药对他冒犯时，瞳孔猛地缩紧，卢卡忙轻轻握住了他的手。

“都过去了，马里奥，我知道该怎么保护自己。”卢卡看着他的眼睛，“而且齐达内先生是个公正的人，就凭他对这件事的处理，就足以证明他是个值得信赖的老板。”

他当然不会傻到去和马里奥说什么齐达内那些莫名其妙的关于探戈和华尔兹的胡话。

“可是这件事不寻常的地方太多了，你说的那位老板，他要是正常人绝不会这样处理这件事。”马里奥也发现了其中的问题，反手握住了他的手，“你听我的，不要再去那里工作了。”

果然，卢卡微微叹息着，他就怕马里奥说这样的话。

“可我现在在托尼少爷手下工作，他是个Omega，矢车菊馆的雇员也全是Omega，我每天从出门到回家都几乎和丹尼尔一直在一起，你根本不用担心我的安全。”他尽可能放柔了声音，轻轻安抚马里奥。

“我希望继续做我现在的工作，这对我很重要，你得明白……”卢卡靠近他，柔软的金发蹭到他的肩上，“这一份工作和我从前的都不一样，我很珍视它，就像你珍视你的工作一样……”

他的目光如水，凝视着马里奥的眼睛，抓住马里奥的一只手轻轻放到自己的肚子上，小家伙正在里面精力旺盛地练习翻跟头。

“宝宝说，他很想你，你都好久没去看他了。”他就这样一本正经地，目光毫不闪烁地，又楚楚可怜地，还带着一些委屈和撒娇说着羞死人的荤话。

马里奥的脸不出所料腾地变得通红，支吾了半天憋出一句话：“我……我……他呆那个地方不是早就不能……”

他就是这样，平时是正经老实人，得等到频道调过去了才会变成……卢卡很喜欢的样子……

“不管……”卢卡投进他的怀里，抱紧了他的腰，“宝宝说……他喜欢你离他近一点……”

“等……等等……我先洗碗……”

“明天洗吧……”

加雷斯说了替他请两天假，所以第二天卢卡也没去上班，而是比马里奥还早地出了门，到了希梅家里。

“我今天休息，让我带着乔伊去医院瞧瞧。”卢卡昨晚累个半死，睡觉前才想起来可以这样安排，所以今天早早地赶来了。

希梅急忙收拾宝宝出门的包，一边不停叮嘱他怎么照顾一个两三岁的宝宝。很多事确实超出的卢卡的想象，光是带出门的包就吓了他一跳。乔伊不会说话，自然不会表达要上厕所的意愿，所以要带着尿布，另外还有以防万一准备的毛巾和内衣，一堆手帕，零食，水杯，还有玩具……

卢卡被搞得有些紧张，希梅倒是信任他足够靠谱，给了他儿科医院的地址，放心地把宝宝交给他。就当提前练习一下怎么带孩子吧，卢卡现在骑虎难下，只能硬着头皮带着小家伙出门了。

乔伊是个乖小孩，希梅一再强调就算是托儿所的阿姨都一致认为，他是最好带的那一类小孩。他是很乖，不哭不闹，听话地跟着还不算很熟的卢卡走。只是他不会说话，有什么需求卢卡只能靠猜，可他不像希梅那样宝宝动动屁股就知道该换尿布，动动嘴就知道该喂水喂吃的；而且宝宝那不认生自来熟的优点也是个大麻烦，不认识的人逗几下就要跟人家走，卢卡一刻都不敢让他离开自己的视线……

美国人开的儿科医院里人山人海，卢卡从不知道看个大夫要排这么久的队，做任何一个检查都需要很长时间。等到完成全部诊查，已经是下午了，卢卡一出医院就抱着乔伊钻进一家小餐馆，他再不吃东西恐怕就要吃人了。

他带着乔伊回了家，去一趟儿科医院就像被扒了一层皮一样，比上一整天班还累，比跳一整晚上华尔兹还累。

“Tetkica，Tet-ki-ca。”午睡前，卢卡躺在床上再次试图教会乔伊叫人，今天他可是伺候了小家伙大半天，叫一声表达感谢可一点都不过分。乔伊大大的眼睛满是困意，奇怪地看了看他，闭上眼睛睡着了。

这一觉睡得又黑又长，卢卡被一阵敲门声吵醒，迷迷糊糊去开门时还以为是希梅来接孩子了。

门外却是丹尼尔，他刚下班接完孩子就上卢卡家来了。

“哟，你总算在家了，昨晚今早我跑了两趟你都不在。”丹尼尔径直走到起居室，“你不晓得哦，昨天怎么个鸡飞狗跳。”

他大概讲了一遍发生的情况，昨天西蒙尼亲自上门，名义上是道歉，其实可是兴师问罪去的。

“你不知道那个’土匪’有多阴险，表面上看着很大气很好说话，心机可比谁都深沉。”

卢卡不禁想起希梅对拉莫斯的评价，不禁抿着嘴笑，看来两边的人积怨很深确实不假。

“他说马里奥让塞尔吉奥少爷打破了头，受了重伤，差点撇下怀孕的妻子去了。说起来我今天早上还看到马里奥下楼，快得跟阵风似的，不是很精神嘛，他怀孕的妻子不就是你吗，我就奇怪了你不是伯纳乌的人嘛。”

他终于忍耐不住大笑出来。

齐达内很生气，不晓得是真生气还是演给西蒙尼看的，毕竟冲突发生在卡尔德隆，是自己的人上门挑衅在先。本泽马又被送进鸢尾楼关了禁闭，恐怕短时间出不来了；对拉莫斯他倒是不能这么弄，只是提醒他们得暂缓阀门厂的收购计划，避免和卡尔德隆激化矛盾。

“还好那个项目暂缓了，不然你要受到波及。”丹尼尔担忧地看了卢卡一眼，“昨天一早塞尔吉奥少爷就跑到矢车菊馆发了一通火，问托尼少爷怎么审核雇员的，你是阀门厂的重要关系人，怎么可以在文档室这么重要的地方工作。”

“明天托尼少爷要是问你是不是早就知道这个项目和你丈夫相关，你就说你不知情，千万别犹豫，托尼少爷会看出来的。”临走前，他叮嘱卢卡。

马里奥回家的时候，卢卡正在做饭，刚睡醒的乔伊正安静地站在厨房门口看着。

“你是谁家的小朋友呀？”马里奥一看到小家伙就乐了，顾不上和卢卡打招呼，就蹲在乔伊面前逗他。

小家伙不认生，虽然不会叫人，直冲他咯咯笑，还伸出两条小胖胳膊摇摇晃晃朝他走过去要抱抱。

“等一等啊，叔叔洗完手就来抱你。”

马里奥个子高，乔伊被他抱着体验到了全新的高度和视野，开心得大笑大叫，疯得不行。

“他好喜欢你呢。”卢卡看了一眼疯疯癫癫的一大一小，“一会儿希梅过来接孩子，我让他跟我们一起吃了饭再走。”

马里奥随口答应着，把小家伙轻轻抛起又稳稳接住，玩得不亦乐乎。

“Tata，Tata……”乔伊胖胖的小手扒拉着马里奥的脸，奶声奶气地唤着。

“我不是Tata，我是Ujak，U-ja-k……”马里奥只知道乔伊不会说话，并不知道他连人都不会叫。卢卡倒是吃了一惊，也加入了纠正的行列，可不能让希梅听见小家伙随便叫人爸爸，以为他们大人恶作剧教的呢。

卢卡至今不擅长做饭，他挑了最常做的马铃薯烘蛋和最简单的白酒烤鱼，再配上黑醋栗蔬菜沙拉，希梅来的时候正在上桌。

乔伊扒在马里奥身上不肯下来，马里奥喜欢小宝宝，愿意抱着边吃边喂。卢卡一边吃一边跟希梅说今天看大夫的事。

“今天做了好几项检查，听力、反应都没问题，最后医生检查了口腔，舌系带什么的，也说没问题。”

身体哪里都没问题，医生只让回家观察，发现有异常了再送去医院。卢卡让他放下心来，小家伙伶俐着呢。

“Tata，Tata……”乔伊坐在马里奥腿上，一边晃着腿吃着蛋，一边呀呀唤着抱着他的男人。

“我是Ujak，U-ja-k……”马里奥纠正道。卢卡斜眼偷偷观察希梅，发现他呆呆地看着笑得痴头痴脑的宝宝入了神。

“这还是他第一回叫人，虽然叫错了。”希梅扯了扯嘴角，垂下头掩饰眼中的伤心。

“那也是个好现象，以后说的话会越来越多。”卢卡的语气轻快，“好的开始是成功的一半。”

接着又谈起了今天宝宝在外面的趣事，这些事对母亲们来说谈论上一天一夜都不嫌长。分别时卢卡告诉他午睡前已经替宝宝洗了澡，回家只要洗洗脸和手就可以直接睡觉。

“马里奥，我想了很久，这是最好的时机。”他们睡前折腾了好一阵，卢卡全身瘫软，困得眼皮打架，想着还有这件事得跟马里奥商量。

“什么时机……”马里奥忙活一整天也困得不行，声音低了下去。

“上学，我想上学……”

“上什么学？”马里奥闻言忙硬撑起精神，发现怀里的Omega已经睡着了。

第二天早上马里奥问起这件事，早晨时间紧没办法长谈，他们只在早餐桌上交流了几句。卢卡简单地说想找个夜校去读，马里奥当然全力支持，不过得等到宝宝出生以后，其余详情都来不及细说，两人就匆匆出门上班了。

卢卡一到矢车菊馆就被叫去见托尼少爷，他有些忐忑，一路上丹尼尔都在跟他说该怎么应付托尼少爷，他也一直在思考这个问题。

托尼少爷倒没有问他任何问题，相当于没给他机会自我辩解。这样挺好，省去了卢卡的烦心事，只需要接受他的安排。

“你现在身份有些敏感，为了避免麻烦，在这个项目彻底完结前你就不要进文档室了。这段时间你先在秘书部做事，需要经常出外勤，不过你放心出勤都有专车，不会让你自己到处跑的。”他的声音平铺直叙，神色冷淡，只在说到最后一句话时目光扫过他高高隆起的腹部。

卢卡连忙同意，托尼少爷没把他赶出去已经很好了，而且调到秘书部出勤，相当于在第一线，对许多具体业务的参与度都比从前更高。

“我看你最近做的文档，进步很大。给你列的书单都有找来看吧，有什么困难吗？”托尼少爷一边快速地填写他的调动文书，特别着重加粗了取消档案室门禁资格的一条，一边头也不抬地关心他的学习。

困难当然有，而且太多了，是完全无法逾越和解决的。学习新的门类，而且是希望科学地系统地学习，全靠自己啃书本必然事倍功半。他需要指点，更需要教导。

“马德里开设夜间部的商学院倒是有一些，现在距离报考还有段时间，你回头好好考虑一下，我可以替你开一封介绍信。”

托尼少爷轻描淡写几句话，可让卢卡激动了好半天，恨不得抱着他大大亲上几口，大喊一声我不要考虑了，现在就给我介绍信，我要立刻坐到夜校的教室听课。他最近一直在考虑这件事，他肯定会去上学，加雷斯总跟他介绍一些艺术类学校，他之前也只考虑这些，不过随着见识了越来越多的东西以后，他早就在打算也许可以有别的更有用的选择。

梦想，从前尤利安总是挂在嘴边上的梦想，卢卡人生头一次意识到自己也可以有，他的梦想可不是上完艺术学校出来继续做一名教师。

来到秘书部第一个任务就是跟着托尼少爷出去开会。大秘都没来得及跟他交代，他就急急忙忙收拾笔记用具跟着出勤了。

在小车上托尼少爷简短地跟他说了一下工作内容。他们现在要去贸易公司开会，卢卡的任务是做好会议纪要，最后需要与会的每一位主管签字确认。

“你以前应该见过不少会议纪要的文件，会场有打字机，你也可以手写，你习惯哪种都可以。”

贸易公司位于火车站附近，是一栋高楼，卢卡一进会议室就看到主座上的光头。他有些慌，低下头坐在托尼少爷身边。被寄予厚望的小少爷费德里科也在，开心地朝他招手打招呼。

他稳了稳心神，急忙翻看与会人员名单，拼命记住所有人的名字，在各人自我介绍的时候对号入座。幸好人不算多，除了齐达内和托尼少爷、小费德里科，只有另外五六个不认识的人，他默记了两遍就觉得已经可以第一时间反应过来谁在说话了。

因为是内部会议，所以大家畅所欲言，激烈讨论，给卢卡的工作增加了不少难度，尤其他并不熟悉这些业务，并不能完全理解他们说的话。

会议时间并不是很长，不过结束以后卢卡整理文档时遇上了不少困难。托尼少爷指点了他一些问题，说自己得马上回矢车菊馆，他弄完了先拿给齐达内先生过目一遍，再给其他主管签字。

卢卡全部心思都在弄手上的文件，随口答应了。等整合完所有的东西，工工整整地抄写一遍后，才意识到自己被一个人扔在了这儿，即将独自面对齐达内。

他硬着头皮敲响了总经理办公室的门，想着这里是办公楼，上上下下全是人，这个门看着也不隔音，他扯开嗓子呼救总不能大家都当没听到；进门以后他快速地扫视四周，想着一会儿有哪些趁手的家伙可以往那颗光头上招呼。

这是他在鸢尾楼出事以后第二次与这个人独处，距离上一次已经过了两个月。

“字写得不错。”他们隔着宽大的办公桌，齐达内抬起头朝他笑了一下，“不过有几处地方需要修改一下。”

卢卡跟他隔着这个距离，觉得自己还算安全，伸着头看着他在文件上改了好几处。

“那我下去再抄一份给您送来。”见改动还挺多的，卢卡不好意思地说。

“不用，他们都认识我的字迹，就拿着这份给他们签，完了再给我送回来。”

卢卡接过来一看，他已经龙飞凤舞地签上了自己的名字。由于齐达内已经签了字，其他几位主管都没有提意见为难他，卢卡最后找了就坐在齐达内门前的小费德里科签字，很顺利地完成了任务。

他抽空看了几遍齐达内改动的地方，暗想自己确实需要学习，哪怕只是概念上的，他欠缺的地方实在很多。

他回到总经理办公室的时候，齐达内正拿起外出的正装潇洒地披上身。他虽然上了一些年纪，但是身材保养得十分好，修身的衬衣收进裤腰里，漂亮的腰线看不出一分赘肉。

身材那是肯定比兹拉特科强多了，没得比，卢卡暗暗想着。

齐达内接过他手里的文件交给了门口的秘书，回头对他说：“走吧，托尼把你托付给我，我肯定得好好照顾你。现在时间差不多了，一起吃完午饭，我再送你和小费德回矢车菊馆。”

他就当着办公室众多人说出这一番冠冕堂皇的话，而且小费德里科也在，卢卡没办法拒绝。

齐达内并没有问他想吃什么，而是一路都在谈论关于刚才他出的那些错，这正是卢卡想聆听的话题。他比托尼少爷更年长，有更多的经验，他虽然阴沉却不冷淡，能犀利地切中卢卡的要害。小费德里科问了不少问题，卢卡也渐渐胆子大了起来开始提问，他只恨这段路程太短，不能多听光头讲一些。

他们来到一家不大的餐馆，卢卡倒有些意外，没想到他会光顾这样普通的地方，小费德里科倒是很兴奋，似乎常来的样子。

“我看你很有兴趣的样子，有想过来我这里做事吗？”落座的时候齐达内问他。

“我？我什么都不懂……”卢卡可没想过去他手下干活儿，他在矢车菊馆呆得好好的，跟着托尼少爷同样可以学东西长见识，最关键的是大家都放心，“我笨得很，今天这么简单一个文件，我弄了半天……”

“你才不笨呢，我敢说这世上没几个人能比你聪明。”齐达内笑道，听出他拒绝的意思，“今天你能一下子就记住所有人的样子，同步记下他们说的话，这个本事可了得。”

“费德，”他转向身边的少年问道，“卢卡老师说他笨，你信吗？”

小费德里科一脸崇拜渴慕地望着中年男人，拼命摇头。卢卡看着他的样子，不禁笑出来。他自从不再担任钢琴教师就再也没有见过少年，这时跟他聊了几句，关心了下他们现在的钢琴学习。

齐达内点了菜，问了两位年轻人的意见，卢卡识相地请他随意，费德里科也没有提出要求。

“虽然我是法国人，我对法国菜倒是无所谓。”他笑着对他们说，样子十分亲切。卢卡都有点不敢信，怀疑那时在鸢尾楼对齐达内的印象是自己在极度紧张之下的神经错乱。

“不过波尔多的红酒一定要请你们品尝。那里是我的第二故乡，虽然我出生在马赛，但却在那里度过了更长的时光。”他拿起帮佣开好的红酒瓶，亲自为他们斟酒。

卢卡心中一动，问道：“那您对巴黎熟悉吗？”

“那得看你需要多熟悉了。”齐达内看着他，脸上仍带着笑容。

“我有个朋友从德国去了巴黎，但现在失去了联系……”卢卡觉得这是最好的打听对象，“他住在十六区，王子公园附近。”

“十六区的王子公园？”他脸上的笑容消失了，有些错愕，“那一带是有名的销金窟，你没有记错地址吗？”

“是你的朋友吗？他叫什么？我托人帮你打听打听。”

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉又把大力气拖出来鞭尸，真希望他能再减减肚子……


	5. 孺慕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一章完结了，这是倒数第二章。

“你怎么会有这样的想法？看来我得好好扭转一下你的成见。”在金盏银台的办公室里，加雷斯本来埋首于一大叠搜集来的宣传文书，抬起头惊讶地看着卢卡。

今天是金盏银台月审的日子，矢车菊馆应该派人协助，加雷斯向托尼指定了卢卡过来。这本是寻常的工作，金盏银台相关的生意本就不多，是个轻松的活儿。他把这些日子搜集的关于夜校的资料整理出来，想跟卢卡探讨一下，报名的日子临近，最好尽快就能把学校定下来。

加雷斯这样尽心尽力，卢卡也不好隐瞒他，就把之前做好的打算跟他说了，自己更希望去读商学院，学一些有用的东西。

“美术是一个大门类，可以选择的科目太多了，可不是你想的学成只是教人画画什么的。”加雷斯见他听得认真，便继续往下说，“巴黎和米兰有好几位的极负盛名的Omega服装设计师，我有机会带你去看看他们的专场秀。我记得你会做裁缝，这是一个极好的发展方向。”

“另外还可以考虑学珠宝设计和鉴赏，这个行当Omega做的人不多，但也不是没有。而且鄙人不才，在这个领域有所涉猎，你要是有兴趣我现在就可以带你去珠宝行参观，看看设计师们是怎么工作的……”

卢卡有些脸上发烧，看来确实是自己见识浅薄了。年少时他花了很多时间在练习画画和钢琴上面，包括教导他的博班神父，根本没有谁把这些当作正经玩意儿，就连他自己也认为这些不过是一门才艺，为自己将来的婚事加分添项罢了。

加雷斯说的有所涉猎，必然是谦虚的说辞，他这样说恐怕是拥有不小的相关产业。不过卢卡之前考虑良久，心意已定，正想着该怎么谢绝他的好意，突然一个念头一闪而过。

“虽然我是小地方出身，平时也不爱戴这些，不过自认为对珠宝首饰还算有些眼光。”他带着笑意看着眼前男人温和的蓝眼睛。

马里奥最近很忙，忙着上夜校，忙着加班，现在厂里的情况越来越不好，接手人找不到，大家人心惶惶，许多原本抱着希望坚守岗位的人也渐渐陆续离开。马里奥丢不下这个摊子，咬牙硬撑着，为了完成订单还亲自招了一批短工。西蒙尼先生那边也焦头烂额，这事就算伯纳乌不来掺和也会被别的开发商盯上，何况伯纳乌只是表面上不再步步紧逼。

卢卡也忙，加雷斯带着他去了好些地方，认识了好些珠宝业的名人，对这个行当有了不少了解。他甚至好些天没有回家做晚饭，马里奥也没空管他。

卢卡偶尔会想起佩雷斯，这个人像一根刺扎在卢卡心里。他在伯纳乌认识的人越多就越担忧，当时怎么就胆子这么大进来应聘，这个知道他底细的人并没有消失，他还活着，不知道哪一天就会突然冒出来。

最近卢卡跟加雷斯接触频繁，竟意外得知他竟然也是佩雷斯的义子。

“我这次回到伯纳乌，就是希望可以见上他一面。”加雷斯有些伤感地说。今天他是在上班时间把卢卡带到了他主办的一个展览会上，借口需要随身文书就让他出了外勤。

“那他现在怎样了呢？会不会已经发生了什么意外，不然怎么可能你完全不知道他在哪儿……”提到这个人总让卢卡心惊肉跳，还得小心翼翼地试探。

“我也想过他是不是已经遭遇了不测，毕竟落在那个人手里……”加雷斯靠在车窗上揉揉太阳穴，他们正在送卢卡回家的路上，“但我现在确定他一定还活着，不然伯纳乌不会这样平静，那两个人恐怕早就斗到明面上来了。”

卢卡在伯纳乌呆了这么些时日，又是个心思深沉的，当然知道伯纳乌绝不像表面上那样风平浪静，少爷们客客气气，雇员们互助友爱。他知道加雷斯说的那个人是谁，明争暗斗的那两个人应该和自己所猜测的一致。

“那你觉得，他会把老爷藏到哪里去呢？伯纳乌虽然大，但藏个大活人一点马脚都不露也不大可能。”他顺着加雷斯的话，继续不动声色地刺探。

“我向伺候的仆人们打听过，花了不少代价，可以确定他并不在伯纳乌。”加雷斯本就心思单纯，此时并没有把卢卡当作需要提防的外人。

卢卡闻言略略松了口气，可不用担心哪天在哪栋屋子里行走，老头儿不知道什么时候突然蹦出来跟他打了照面。

“我也向塞尔吉奥直言，请求他让我见父亲一面。”他的神情悲伤，一只手背覆在前额上，“可是我斗不过他，从前父亲在的时候他就一直不把我放在眼里。”

“如今在伯纳乌，他只需要铲除最后一道障碍，就可以无所顾忌。只怕到那个时候，父亲的性命就……”他微微睁开眼睛，一贯温柔的目光里满是恨意。

卢卡听得暗暗心惊，虽然这些并没有什么可惊讶的，伯纳乌就像一个巨大的蛋糕，越是美味，越是诱人，越能引出人们内心里邪恶卑鄙的欲望。

“抱歉，我失态了。”加雷斯见他神色有异，急忙道歉，“这些事情不该跟你说的，吓着你了。”

“我又不是小孩子了，哪里这么容易被吓着。”卢卡恢复了往常的面色，笑道，“多知道些老板们的事，底下做事的时候才能伶俐一点儿，不至于两眼一摸黑说错话站错队。”

“你放心，我懂得利害，知道什么话该烂在肚子里。”他认真地向加雷斯保证。

在伯纳乌呆得下去的雇员和仆人，哪个不是精于此道，就连丹尼尔都门清，更不可能把知道的全告诉他。

“嗯，我知道你一定是可靠的。”加雷斯也面露微笑，“只是你最近走得很近的那位，你可别把他当好人了，别因为上次的事就觉得他正直刚正。”

“父亲在的时候，他和塞尔吉奥狼狈为奸，如今他们两个开始狗咬狗，倒也不是坏事。”

他说的英语，卢卡听到他说“Dog Fight”就忍不住扑哧笑出来。他最近总到贸易公司出外勤，跟那边的业务员都混熟了，还顺手走内部关系买了一些紧俏的美国进口的新款T型弹力汗衫，马里奥穿身上那叫一个紧绷，让人眼热。

和齐达内的交道也打了不少，他再也没有让卢卡不安过，总是一副温和导师的模样，教会他很多，解答了他很多难题。卢卡有时看着他，觉得那颗光头也没那么扎眼了，甚至会联想起博班神父。

他没有让齐达内帮忙寻找尤里安，如果他当真沦落，当然不会希望故人找他；如果他只是离开了那个中东人，放弃了所谓的捷径，那就是件天大的好事，卢卡会默默祝福他实现梦想，两人是不是有联系无关紧要。

听到加雷斯提起那件事，卢卡难免要去深思。小雷和达尼都是丹若的人，换句话说就是拉莫斯的人，齐达内送走他们，看似为卢卡出头做主，实际上不正是借题发挥剪除丹若的羽翼吗。虽然他们年纪尚小，却不能说不构成威胁，尤其是达尼，据说从前一直被当作托尼的接班人在培养。如今齐达内总带在身边的费德里科，他的年纪更小，只有十四岁便早早地被精心栽培，将来哪怕是达尼有机会回到伯纳乌，想要上位必将经历一番血雨腥风。

卢卡已经习惯马里奥不回来吃饭了，一开始他还会打发个小工过来带个话，后来干脆连带话都省了。今天他在大市场买了不少菜，希梅带着乔伊过来，家里热热闹闹地忙活开了。

想要吃到好吃的家乡菜只能让希梅掌勺，今天他做了墨鱼烩饭，纯正的达尔马提亚乡土菜，是他们真正的家乡味。

这一顿饭吃得他们各种感慨，不可避免地提起故人，追忆往事。

“我和比利奇姆姆一直在通信，”见卢卡变了脸色，希梅马上补充说，“你放心我没有提起遇见你的事。”

“他说得到了神父的消息……”

卢卡不安地看向他，生怕从他嘴里听到不好的消息。

“他现在在战地医院，军医人手不够，他也得医治伤员。可总算不用上前线了，他这么大年纪，就算让他扛个弹药箱也够要命的。”

这个消息可没法让人放心，战地医院也不是什么好地方。西班牙是中立国，对战双方的消息报纸上都能看到，如今仗打了快一年，同盟国形势危急，前方缺医少药，后方甚至闹了粮食危机，德国好几个地方甚至爆出了饥荒引发的暴动。

除了扎达尔，卢卡所有熟悉和牵挂的人都在德国，矿村的人们如今面临着饿肚子的困境。这该死的战争不知道什么时候才是头，只要还在打仗，谁都别想好过。

“你最近好像很忙，”希梅试着转移沉重的话题，“马里奥也忙，我在他们厂里见过他几次，恨不得一个人掰成三个人使。”

“你得好好关心关心他……”希梅欲言又止，咬了咬牙，决定还是说出来，“自从上次伯纳乌那三个瘟神来了以后，就有些不好听的传闻，最近越传越难听，你不知道那些闲人……”

“我知道。”卢卡淡淡地说。他怎么会不知道这些人就这唯一一项娱乐，可不得使劲编排，才不管真的假的，对当事人多大的伤害。他们在不伦瑞克可都领教过，这是人的本性之一，走到哪儿都一样。

“有人看见好几次，那个英国人送你回家。”希梅的眼神里多了一些探寻，“你和他……”

“你们在想什么呢，你见过挺着大肚子跟人私通的？”卢卡脸色有些难看。

“那你得跟马里奥好好说说。他是个厚道人，也架不住天天被人在背后戳心窝子。”希梅提醒他。

“嗯，我心里有数。对了，我有事情问你，”他想到了一件要事，“我想见见西蒙尼先生，你能帮我安排么？”

“你找他有什么事情吗？”希梅对他这个要求很吃惊。

“你就说我认识一些老板对接手阀门厂有兴趣，我也是个中间人。”

马里奥回来得晚，卢卡想着希梅的劝诫，打着哈欠边做针线边等他。马里奥很疲惫，卢卡从没见过他这个样子，眼睛里布满血丝，坐在餐桌边就要睡着的样子。

卢卡肯定不能缠着他说话了，而且现在那些事还没谱，费心费神去讨论没有意义。于是赶紧服侍他吃完饭躺下，蹭在他怀里撒了会儿娇，又让他摸了摸自己肚皮，哄得他开心些，才满足地进入了梦乡。

自从上回加雷斯对他说了那些话，卢卡明显感觉到在伯纳乌平静表面下流淌的诡异氛围，齐达内和拉莫斯的势力派系分明，最近愈发剑拔弩张。鸢尾和伊蓓远在卢卡来之前很多年就关系匪浅，最近齐达内又亲自从巴西挑选了几位小少爷安置在伊蓓栽培，年龄比维尼修斯还要小。唯独托尼少爷卢卡判断不出来，他一样属于中间派，却不同于加雷斯愤世嫉俗一般地两方都唾弃，似乎两边都对他很是倚仗。

“在托尼少爷手下做事就是省心，做好手头的事就好了，别的都不用操心。反正不管伯纳乌怎么变天，矢车菊馆的地位都不会变。”雇员们私下也会议论，但一般点到为止，不会深入讨论。卢卡想起曾经齐达内也对他说过与前半句类似的话。

不过这样的平静也很快被打破了，出事的是卢卡怎么也想不到的人——本该在关禁闭的本泽马。

事情爆发的方式同样挑战着所有人的认知。一大清早一大群雇员目瞪口呆地围着一份马德里最畅销的日报，头版头条刊登着大大的照片，这位鸢尾楼的大少爷赤身露体被人按倒在地，惊恐又茫然无措地抬头望着镜头。

他趁齐达内最近忙得分不开神偷偷逃了出去，不知道怎么勾搭上了一个有夫之妇，正在鬼混的时候被人家正牌丈夫捉奸在床。他惹了不该惹的人，这位不幸的丈夫是个刺头，有些身份地位，不依不饶地坚持要把这件事闹大。

这件事当然是很诡异的，就算那户人家不好惹，这也不过是一桩平常的通奸。虽然丢人，但在西班牙的上流社会并不是什么了不得的大事，小说里报纸夹缝里坊间传说里，这类风流韵事比比皆是。这回的事情怪就怪在，它以所有人意想不到的方式迅速发酵开了。

这整个就是一个圈套，没有人会在捉奸的时候带着记者，就算是个脑子不正常的刺头，更别说带着沉重的照相设备了，大半夜的要照相可不容易，得拖根电线调整灯光准备很长时间；报纸的头版就像被承包了似的，一连好几天天天都在连载事件的进展，连蔓延整个欧洲如火如荼的战事都被挤到了副版，双方的各路亲朋纷纷出来表态，甚至连本泽马远在法国里昂的童年玩伴都被挖出来采访了，仿佛他有今天在小时候就种下了因；这件事成了整个马德里的谈资，根本不用发挥想象，报纸上已经把所有的细节全部深挖摊开了，以各种迎合大众口味的床帏秘闻为噱头。

以往光鲜的大少爷如今成了人人都能调侃戏弄的对象，就连街边为人擦鞋的小流浪汉都能唾骂几句。

本泽马从警察局被接回来就一直躲在鸢尾楼，他一个养尊处优的大少爷哪里见过这样的阵仗。过去齐达内得派人看着他才能防止他乱跑，如今他被吓破了胆，房间门都不敢出来，就算是熟悉的人都不敢见。

伯纳乌也有人接受了记者的采访，今天的头版就是拉莫斯的巨幅照片，拍得还挺帅气，穿着一件讲究的正装表情凝重深沉地望着远方。卢卡仔细看了内容，拉莫斯坚信卡里姆是个好人，伯纳乌所有人都支持他，相信时间会还原真相，给他一个公道。

真相？还能是什么真相，稍微知道一点内情的谁不知道背后搞鬼的是谁。能控制媒体制造出这样前所未有的轩然大波，还只是这么一件上不得台面的八卦丑闻，可不是那个脑子不好使的绿帽刺头做得到的。

伯纳乌在这篇采访发表的当天，就发生了巨大的震荡，齐达内辞去了贸易公司总经理的职务，这件事是在齐达内来到矢车菊馆和托尼谈话以后，才由秘书部发文公开的。卢卡没有经手这件事，在知道之前他就被光头以出外勤的名义带出去了。

齐达内要去普拉多美术馆，从伯纳乌过去坐车不过几分钟时间，在路上他就告诉了卢卡这件事。

这次风波针对的是谁当然不用说，从一开始卢卡就知道，没有人会费这些心思去对付本泽马。不过他还是有些意外，齐达内就这样轻易退出了。

“那你还能从矢车菊馆调人出外勤？”他憋了半天憋出这么一个问题，把光头都逗乐了。

“离开马德里之前，我还想到这个地方来一趟。”他下车为卢卡开了车门，“看在我教你这些日子的份上，就当陪你师傅完成一桩心愿。”

“你要离开马德里？”这次卢卡是真的惊呆了，呆立在委拉斯开兹的铜像前，好长时间都不知道要动。

“进去吧，愣在这儿像什么。”齐达内依旧带着轻松的笑容，潇洒地伸手揽住了他的肩膀。

卢卡刚到马德里的时候来过这里，还是硬拖着马里奥来的。今天是工作日，美术馆的人并不如上次多，偶尔有些风雅的贵妇人驻足观赏名家画作。齐达内似乎对戈雅情有独钟，连草稿图都凑近仔细鉴赏了一番。美术馆内不便交谈，他们只是偶尔低声讨论几句关于画作的感受，大部分时候都在默默观赏。

参观美术馆可不是一件轻松的活儿，似乎都没感觉到时光流逝，整个上午就过去了。齐达内说既然要走了，那就得去最喜欢的餐馆吃顿饭。卢卡毫不意外坐了许久的车到的并不是什么高级餐厅，而是一家别致的天台花园餐厅。

夏天即将到来，马德里的天气十分宜人，正午的太阳稍稍有一些烈，他们的座位在一个角落的阴凉处，清静又舒适。

卢卡有一肚子的问题想要问他，犹豫着从何问起。

“您要离开马德里了，是打算回法国吗？”回到家跟妻子和孩子们团聚总是件好事，这样问总不至于失礼。

“谁告诉你我走了就不回来了？我还是鸢尾楼的主人，伯纳乌庄园还有我说话的地方。”他笑道，从卢卡今天一见到他开始，他都是一副轻松的状态，跟别人想象的被扫地出门的高管不大一样，“我只是打算出个远门，做个长途旅行而已。”

“您要去哪里？去多久？”卢卡讪讪地问，“现在到处都在打仗，能去哪里旅行呢？”

“总有地方没在打仗。我打算去远东，上回被你打碎那件青花瓷可让我肉疼了好久，我出去瞧瞧看能不能弄个差不多的回来。至于去多久，”他露出一个嘲弄的神情，“就得看洛佩特吉的能耐撑得了多久了。”

卢卡认识他说的这个人，最近才到贸易公司做副职的，交道打下来人倒是不坏，只是说话做事不大果断，给人感觉有些窝囊。

“您是说他接替了你的职位……”

“没错。不过我这一走，恐怕那位装病的老狐狸就再也躲不住，马上就得出来露面了。”

“你……你说的是……”卢卡这下可真的吓到了，牙齿都在打颤。

“你认识他？”齐达内也被他的神色惊到，眼神里隐隐有些戒备。

“不……不认识，我怎么可能认识这样的大人物。”卢卡脸色发白，越害怕他看出端倪越是紧张。

“我刚刚说了是谁吗？你怎么知道是哪个大人物？”齐达内的样子恢复了轻松，可那种独有的压迫感还是压得他喘不过气来。

居然这么容易就让他诈出来了，果然修行还是不够，卢卡打定主意不再胡乱说话。他低着头作鸵鸟状，想着光头也不可能逼问他。

令人抓狂的沉默气氛并没有持续很久，齐达内主动开口化解了尴尬。

“知道也不奇怪，伯纳乌的主人从来都只有一个，没有变过。”

卢卡暗暗懊悔，佩雷斯闭门谢客的事整个马德里都知道，自己至于这样心虚吗，赶着趟把马脚送上去。

“这样的话，我对你的安排就再合适不过啦。”他说着从挂在椅背上的西服外衣里拿出一个信封递给卢卡，“这是完全大学商学院的报名回执。”

他迟疑地接过打开，一边说道：“这……您知道我想报夜校吗？我本打算请托尼少爷为我开一封介绍信……”

“这件事听我的安排比较好，我比你更了解托尼。”齐达内虽然还是笑着，却带上了几分阴沉，“记得我跟你说过他公私分明吗，他不会白白受人恩惠，也绝不会白白施人恩惠。”

“他要是知道你打算辞职，你猜他还会替你写介绍信吗？”

“我什么时候要辞职了？”卢卡原本认真浏览着回执，一听这话差点儿咬到舌头。这人是个什么妖怪，他从未向任何人透露过的计划是怎么让这人知道的？

“等等，这不是夜校，这是全日制的商学院？”他看清了信件上的内容，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“只是替你报了名，还得通过考试和面试。好好加油，千万别给我丢脸。”齐达内大笑出来，舒适而随意地往后伸展身体，靠在椅子背上。

虽然他是个光头，但身材真的挺棒的……不对，现在不是想这些的时候，他知道自己要离开伯纳乌，然后还替自己报考了全日制大学……

马德里完全大学，这可是他之前想都不敢想的名校。

“我帮你考虑过，你快有孩子了，选择白天上课的全日制大学更合适一些，再怎么样还能把孩子放到托儿所里去。”

卢卡心乱如麻，晕乎乎地听见齐达内在对他说。

“真的……真的非常感谢您所做的一切。”他结结巴巴地道谢。突然又想起他刚刚说托尼少爷不会白白施人恩惠，那这个人呢，也不可能白白给他这样天大的恩惠吧？

“这是因为你陪我完成了离开马德里前最后一个心愿，一点小小的报酬。这对我来说并不是什么难事，不过是卖了点面子，收回一点人情而已。”仿佛看穿了他的心事，齐达内补充道。

确实如此，对他们普通人来说难如登天，而对他这样有钱有势的人来说，不过是随口吩咐一声的事。卢卡再次诚惶诚恐地道了谢，心满意足定把信封收进自己随身的皮包里。反正这东西已经到了他手上，谁都拿不走了。

这个餐厅也就是环境别致，食物嘛马马虎虎。他们随便吃了一点简餐，交换了一些今天上午在美术馆的心得。

“不早了，我送你回矢车菊馆吧。”齐达内的样子看起来有些不想走，不过这一顿饭吃的时间也确实有些久了，“这恐怕是我近期最后一次出现在伯纳乌，以后很长一段时间你们都见不到我了。”

他签完单，穿好外套，发现卢卡出神地看着他。

“走吧。”他微微一笑，自然地揽住娇小的肩。

卢卡歪过头看着他的侧脸，还是鼓足勇气问道：“您是因为本泽马少爷的缘故才离开伯纳乌的吗？”

他的下颚紧绷了一下，“他是个好孩子。”

孩子？跟光头差不多高的，二十大好几的孩子？

“他可能没有什么用处，但绝不会害人。他说他不知道那位Omega是一位太太，他被蒙蔽了。”他的声音有一些颤抖，不知道因为愤怒还是心疼，“我了解他，我相信他绝不会故意与有夫之妇有染，伤害别人的婚姻。”

这两句话对卢卡的触动很大，隐约觉得这对他从前认为是大流氓的父子，对待婚姻的态度，其实和自己一样认真。

“我知道伯纳乌的流言，”齐达内的表情恢复了轻松，微笑道，“不过这并不合理，稍微动点脑筋就不会信，他出生的时候我才十五岁。他实际上是我已故的好友之子。”

其实也不是完全不可能，卢卡在心里暗暗反驳，伊万的父亲有他的时候还不到十五岁。不过现在眼前这个人彻底都是正面的形象，卢卡自然是相信他说的话。

“佩雷斯先生一年多以前到克罗地亚呆过一段时间，还办过画展，不知道你去参观过吗？”在回伯纳乌的汽车上，齐达内突然说。

“我一直住在达尔马提亚的乡下，可没有什么机会看画展。”知道他是有意想试探自己，卢卡这回稳住了心神，没有露出破绽。

“他倒经常对我提起克罗地亚的风土人情。”他并不打算结束这个话题，高深莫测地继续说道，“尤其赞赏那里的乡村风光，告诉我那是一个让人流连忘返的地方，除了美丽的风景，还有让人心驰神往、一心想要得到的人。”

卢卡面朝车窗没有动，他不想让齐达内看到自己的表情。在这个人面前，他总是无所遁形的。

“你知道我和你一样，几乎有过目不忘的本事。我到现在还记得他说的那个地名——虽然很拗口，还有那个人名。”齐达内的声音仿佛从遥远的地方飘过来。

“希拉迪诺察。”

熟悉的发音，熟悉的字母，像一道惊雷劈在他身上。

“卢卡……”

他猛地回头，睁着空洞的双眼，两行眼泪刷地涌出眼眶。

“到伯纳乌了。你怎么了？”齐达内的表情温柔至极，甚至带着宠溺，“你就这么舍不得我走吗？”

他急忙擦掉眼泪，匆匆与他道别，转身想要下车。

“等等。”齐达内拉住了他的手臂，并不十分用力，只是阻止了他，“不给我一个临别拥抱吗？徒弟对师傅的拥抱。”

卢卡垂着眼睛，转身抱住了他。温热的体温隔着薄薄的衬衣传递到他身上，灼热的鼻息属于成熟男人的气味，混合着麝香古龙水的味道，冲入他的鼻腔。

“卢卡，”他的声音颤抖，抱紧了怀里娇小的身躯，却小心地没有挤到他的肚子，“离开伯纳乌，越快越好，离得越远越好……”

“将来遇上了难处，一定要来找我。”他的声音热烈而激动，与他平时阴沉的嗓音大不一样，“记得不要再回伯纳乌，也不要去公司，到这个地址找我。”

一个轻柔的吻落在他的额头，男人松开了怀抱，往他外衣口袋里塞进一张纸条。卢卡再抬头时，发现他神色如常，仿佛刚才热情拥抱自己的是另一个人。

齐达内走了，留下巨大的权力空间，拉莫斯如今春风得意，见谁都是一副笑脸。卢卡知道时间不多了，离佩雷斯出场的日子越来越近，他必须得马上离开。

将本泽马伤得锥心刺骨的那件丑闻渐渐平息，他不再出现在报纸上。现在的头条换成了某著名影星与众多情人们的花边连载，人们茶余饭后的话题也跟着转移，很快大众就进入了新的全民狂欢，完全将之前的事抛在脑后。

马里奥越来越忙，最近几天他们几乎没有交谈过，然而今天他却出现在了伯纳乌的大门口。

卢卡距离下班时间提前了许多等在门口，被突然响起的车喇叭吓了一跳。抬头一看，马里奥驾着一辆小货车停在他身前，正坐在驾驶座上对他微笑。

“你怎么来了？”卢卡看到他不禁眉开眼笑，他最近早出晚归，甚至卢卡早上醒来之前他就出了门。

“咦，你居然会开车。”

“我会的东西可多了呢，我顺道过来送货的。上车吧，咱们回家。”他拉开副驾驶的门示意卢卡绕过去。

“抱歉，马里奥。”卢卡面露难色，“今天有件很重要的事……”

这时一辆小轿车停在了货车前面，加雷斯探出头朝卢卡说道：“抱歉卢卡，我来晚了，赶紧上车吧，希望不会迟到。”

他应该看不到马里奥，可马里奥可把他看了个清清楚楚。卢卡尴尬地看向脸色发黑的马里奥，可是现在真的没有时间和他解释。

“你先回家，今晚我晚点回来。我会跟你解释的。”

马里奥深色的眼睛阴鸷地盯着穿着一身新买的裙装，急急忙忙钻进高级小轿车的背影，握着方向盘的巨大双手用力捏紧，爆出了青筋。

卢卡回家的时候已经是半夜了，很累，好在结果是好的，没有白费这段时间的辛苦。屋子里漆黑一片，卢卡以为马里奥还没回家，开灯后发现他已经睡下了。

他匆忙地洗漱，小心地挨着马里奥躺下。直到睡着前脑子里还是塞得满满的，今天马里奥肯定很生气，明天一早就得跟他解释，不能让他生着气去上班，他们那边关于自己的流言早就够多了；之前背着他单独去见西蒙尼有些不妥，卢卡想到这个有些懊悔，他要是听说了不知道会怎么想；齐达内让自己有困难找他，还是不要了，最好这辈子都别去找他；等所有事情忙活完就得准备入学考试了，那是需要全身心投入的，时间其实剩得并不多……

“卢卡，我爱你，没有什么能阻挡我的爱，我对你的爱永远不会变……”英俊的青年嗓音动听，热烈地向他表达爱意。

他充耳不闻，手里握着细细长长的拆信刀，在白皙而线条分明的漂亮胸肌上摸索，找准了地方毫不犹豫地扎进去。

这一下扎得很深很深，一滴血都没有流出来，青年甚至没有挣扎。卢卡的目光向上移到他的脸上，却不是那张有着青橄榄色动人眼眸的英俊脸庞。

这是一张英武阳刚的脸，深深的眉骨下面，深色的眼睛正看着他的方向，失去了焦距。

“马里奥……”

他轻声唤道，睁开了眼睛，身边的被子已经空了。在那天清晨的马厩里，他对马里奥是动了杀意的。这件事绝对不能让他知道，自己最好也尽快忘了吧。

他起身洗漱打扮，今天同样有许多事情要做，他得打起精神来。桌子上放着早餐，书房传来做木工活儿的声响。

他一大早又在犯什么驴脾气。卢卡快速地吃完早餐，正打算进去瞧瞧，马里奥出来了。

“你吃完了？”他黑着一张脸问。

“吃完了。”卢卡想他肯定还在为了昨天的事生气，于是满脸堆笑垫着脚挪到他身边，讨好地勾住他的胳膊撒娇，“你要干嘛嘛？”

他却挣开了，不等卢卡说话，快步走到起居室门背后的柜子里，拿出一大一小两个皮包放在门口。

“你这是什么意思？”看清了这两个包，卢卡也沉下了脸。大包他不知道里面装了什么，小包他可是十分熟悉。

那是他从希拉迪诺察带出来的皮包，装了他所有的珠宝和财产。来到马德里之后，他们连同马里奥的财物也放了进去，一起存到了马德里银行的保险箱里。

“你走吧。”马里奥站在门口，脸背对着他，冷淡地说。

“去哪儿？”他的声音冰冷，透着刺骨的寒意。

“随便你去哪里，反正别回来了。你的东西我给你收拾好了，你看看少了什么，别的东西你想拿走就拿走吧。”他没有回头，转身又进了工作间。

卢卡怔忡了一会儿，走过去提起了小皮包，却没有动大皮包。他推开了工作间虚掩的门，倔强的男人正背对他打磨即将完工的婴儿床。

你连孩子都不要了，还做这些干嘛呢？还是你的驴脑子压根没转过弯来。

“那些衣服我不要了，你扔掉吧。”

他提着装满贵重财物的皮包走出了这个家，没有回头。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对本喵的遭遇真的非常唏嘘，虽然他不能说全然无辜，但这些代价和伤害太惨重了，超出了他理应承受的。
> 
> 本章别名论已婚异性看对眼的情况下如何相处，希望传达的是正确的三观。话说我还挺喜欢这个齐祖的。
> 
> 壮就是欠收拾了。


	6. 同心

十三岁那年，他失去了一切，亲人和家，最后连栖身之地都没有了。人生的又一个十三年后，当他以为他又拥有了一切之后，一朝之间，他又变成了那个一无所有的十三岁少年。

他机械地重复着打磨的动作，砂纸早已被磨平，终于一个打滑，他跙趔着跪倒在地。膝盖很疼，手也很疼，可这些和心里的痛苦比起来不值一提，他的双手捂在脸上，却摸到满手的泪水。

十三岁的少年埋葬了自己最后一个亲人后痛哭一场，发誓这一生再也不流一滴眼泪。今天在这个异国他乡的公寓里，只剩下他一个人的屋子里，他违背了自己的誓言，捂面痛哭失声。

卢卡在马德里宝石鉴定所呆了一上午。今天有很多安排，所以他租了一辆车，出门第一件事就去了银行，把皮包存了回去。他可不像某头一根筋的犟驴，吭哧吭哧抗着这么一大包财物满大街跑，他可对马德里的治安向来没什么信心。眼看着快到中午了，他匆忙和加雷斯告别，驱车赶到卡尔德隆。

还好在午休前他见到了西蒙尼先生，今天虽然紧张，但都还算顺利，一切都按照预期在进展。希梅逮着他非要上自家吃午饭，卢卡还在纳闷大中午的回家做饭得多赶，就看见德扬背着乔伊，弯着腰费力地在小煤灶前面忙活，老远就听见小家伙嘎嘎嘎笑得开怀。

卢卡和他打了招呼，他看起来早就知道卢卡在这里，倒不怎么意外，没有因为看到被通缉的逃犯而惊讶。

“他什么时候回来的？我说你今天怎么那么滋润呢。”卢卡回头看着满脸喜气的希梅，促狭地问。

“大前天，这两天乔伊都没去托儿所呢。早就想和你们见见面吃顿饭了。”希梅见饭准备得差不多了，开始摆桌子，卢卡也上前帮忙。

乔伊“Tata-Tata”喊个不停，可把德扬哄得开心坏了，一顿饭抱着宝宝不撒手，喂饭喂水，百依百顺。

话题围绕着他们一家人，德扬乐意在外人面前提起他在利物浦的冒险经历，强调了数次他挣回来的可是英镑，真正的硬通货。

“行了行了，你不怕隔墙有耳，把贼招来。”希梅笑骂道，可脸上的神色是喜悦的。

吃了德扬做的菜，卢卡总算知道希梅的手艺怎么培养出来的了。德扬的料理手法和希梅如出一辙，只是味道更重更狂放，从某方面讲更吸引人。

卢卡建议他们可以到银行租个保险箱，把家里值钱的东西放进去，又问起他们将来的打算。

“我们都不想德扬再去给人做工了。接下来我们还在考虑，是做点生意还是买个农场，关键取决于我们打算在这里呆到什么时候。”

希梅年纪虽轻，思路却十分清晰，他对将来有细致的规划。他们讨论了一会儿，午休时间也差不多到了。

他们把收拾哄娃的活儿丢给德扬，一同出了门。卢卡与希梅同路，他要去阀门厂找马里奥。路上只有他们两人，希梅再次提醒他要关心一下马里奥，工厂主给了最后期限，昨天外地的同行都到厂里来评估设备了，找到接手人的希望越来越渺茫；前段时间关于本泽马的八卦可给大伙儿带来不少乐子，有些人心眼儿坏得很，厂子要散了，还故意给人添堵，知道卢卡在伯纳乌工作，扯上他编排更难听的故事，马里奥最近压力巨大，日子很难过。

厂里倒还是在生产，只是人少了许多。卢卡没看到马里奥，问了个眼熟的同事。他说今天马里奥就没来上班，他们派了一个小工去家里叫他，结果敲了半天门都没回应，觉得他应该出门了忘了请假。

卢卡暗叫不好，急忙往家里赶去，那头犟驴不知道躲在屋子里会干出什么傻事来。他一边快步赶路，一边想了数种可能，于是在卡尼列哈斯一家快餐摊前买了一大份现做的西班牙三明治。

屋子和他离开的时候没有变化，那个大皮包还是歪歪地放在起居室门口，只是静悄悄的没有一点声响。卢卡放轻了脚步往书房走去，门在他离开的时候推开了，现在还保持着那个样子。

高大的男人背对着他跪在未完工的小床前，额头抵在被打磨得细致光滑的栏杆上，对他的靠近毫无反应。

“马里奥。”他跪到了男人身边，轻声唤道。马里奥没有动，卢卡又唤了一声，温柔地抱住了他。

他僵硬地转过头，干涩的眼睛眨了眨，过了好长时间似乎才认出了眼前的人。卢卡看清了他呆滞红肿的双眼，脸上还有干掉的泪痕。一股酸涩的异样感受涌上来，心像裂开了一道缝，痛不欲生。

“你是不是真的没长脑子？”他猛地站起来，挺着肚子劈头盖脸一通骂，“你确定你的妻子对你不忠，每天打扮得花枝招展出去鬼混，给你戴绿帽，让你抬不起头做人……”

“你再也受不了了，工作眼看也快保不住，所以你要赶走他，让他离你远远的。”他情绪激动，满脸通红，完全没有控制地涕泪横流。

“可你是不是傻了？你把所有的财产给他做什么，你攒了十几年的血汗钱，拿命换的钱，就这么一声不吭地全给了他。你以后怎么办，你一个人就不过了？”他伸着右手的食指不停点着男人的额头，一副恨铁不成钢的样子，男人毫无反应地任他点得一前一后不停晃，“你是不是真没脑子？你是不是真傻？”

“还给他做早饭，还怕把他饿着等他吃完……你考虑那么周到为什么不听他跟你解释？你听了那么多的话，那么多完全不相干的人，为什么就不听他的话？傻子，蠢驴……”卢卡又气又心疼，骂得激动了手上使劲朝他头上一推，没想到巨大的身躯像失了力气，直挺挺地朝后倒去，后脑勺咚的一声撞在地板上。

“马里奥……”卢卡慌了神，急忙跪坐在地上扶起他，“你摔疼了没有，怎么一碰就倒了……”

他翻来覆去检查了马里奥的头，后脑勺也没有包，嘴里不住念叨：“你没吃饭吗，早饭也没吃吗。肯定早上到现在什么都没吃，你说你发脾气就发脾气，跟自己过不去干嘛……”

“卢卡，”男人的眼睛闪了闪，出现了一些光彩，死死盯着他，嗓音干涩，“你回来了吗？”

“我是在这里，”他说着又推了马里奥一下，生怕他摔倒又抱紧了他，咬牙切齿地说，“我回来拿东西，拿了还走。”

“这个你得还给我。”他伸手到他汗衫胸前一阵掏，才想起来T型弹力汗衫是没有口袋的。

有力的臂膀环上了卢卡的肩，他落入了一个熟悉的温暖怀抱。

他的鼻子突然又酸又涩，失控地哇哇大哭起来。

“我做了什么，你非要赶我走……”他哭得抽抽噎噎，鼻涕全部抹在男人胸前。

“我再坏，你再不能容我，你怎么连宝宝都不要了啊……”他这一辈子都没有这样哭过，纯粹发泄式地，扯着嗓门大喊大闹，眼泪倒是流了第一波就没有了，只剩下干嚎。

“对不起，卢卡，对不起……”马里奥抱紧了他，哑着嗓子不住道歉。

“你不要我们了，说不要就不要了，你好狠心……”他接着哭闹，捏紧了拳头不停打在男人身上。

“反正你都不要宝宝了，我马上就去给他找个恶毒小心眼的后爹，虐待他，打他，天天干重活不给他饭吃，就在你看不见的地方，他受尽欺凌，没人疼爱……”

“卢卡，卢卡……都怪我不好……”马里奥笨拙着用手指擦着他的泪痕，不停亲吻他的头顶，“我再也不会……不管你做了什么，我都再也不这样了，你原谅我吧……”

“你起来。”正在哭闹的卢卡突然直起身子沉声说道，“去洗个脸，坐下我把事情跟你说清楚，听完要留要赶随你便。”

“我……我的腿麻了，起不来……”他满脸委屈，可怜兮兮地说，“我昨晚就没吃东西……”

“你……”卢卡这可真心疼了，扶着男人费力地要站起来。

他的身孕已经八个月了，肚子大的出奇，跟人家临盆了差不多。尽管他一贯身体强健，轻盈灵活，可拖着这样的大肚子也十分辛苦。

马里奥腿是真的麻了，但他可不敢全让卢卡扶，忍着痛互相搀扶站起来。

卢卡一边骂他，一边把他扶到餐桌边坐下，拧了毛巾给他擦脸，把装着三明治的纸袋放到他面前，又快速地泡了茶。马里奥倒没再矫情，大口吃喝起来。

“我可以说了吗？”卢卡坐在他对面，看他几乎吃完了，开口问道。

“嗯，你说，我听着。”他喝下一大口茶，把最后一口午餐吞下去。

卢卡没有接话，而是低头从随身的皮包里拿出一个又大又扁的首饰绒盒放到他眼前的桌上，“打开它。”

马里奥很惊讶，还是依言打开了绒盒。里面躺着一条红宝石项链，黄金的链子精致无比，宝石有鸡心大小，晶莹剔透，马里奥对珠宝一窍不通，也被那如同烟花般绚烂的光彩迷了心神。

“我知道你不会翻我的东西，所以你不知道这件东西的存在。我先告诉你它的来历吧。”卢卡今天考虑了半天，应该怎么和马里奥沟通这件事，怎么让他心无芥蒂地接受，这并不比办事本身容易。

“这是希拉迪诺察的先生给我的。”他的语气平静，简单地说了这件东西的来历，连同他被囚禁在密室里的一周。他把自己的心全部打开，就连那些最隐秘的伤痛一起。

“我痛恨这件东西，看到它我就想起那段被当作狗一样对待，毫无尊严的日子。”

马里奥抬起头看着他，深色的眼睛流露出震惊和感同身受的痛苦。

“我恨它，但又舍不得丢掉，因为它很值钱。但我没想到它比我想象的更值钱，在我摆脱它，摆脱那些过往的时候，能帮我们最后一个大忙。”

马里奥一直看着他，隐约猜到了他说的大忙是什么。

“我也是最近才知道，原本宝石被加工镶嵌成珠宝以后会不如原石有收藏价值，但如果是出自显赫的珠宝大师之手，特别是已故的大师，那就另当别论了。我也没有想到那位先生对我如此大方，出手如此阔绰。”他露出一个凄苦的冷笑。

“所以我请求加雷斯少爷帮忙出手，你得知道我们这样的普通人拿着这样一件东西，恐怕还没卖出去就招来了麻烦。”

这话倒是十分有道理，两个平民拿着一件来历不明稀世珍宝到处着急找买家，任谁都会当作赃物，就算侥幸没被警察盯上，必然也会以极低的价格被奸商趁火打劫。

“你最近一直不回家，是为了找买家？”马里奥小心地问道。

“是的，不管是他还是别的什么人，我跟他们没有任何苟且，不管你信不信。那位意大利的珠宝大师几年前已经去世，他的弟子昨天特意来到马德里。加雷斯少爷正是带我去见他，鉴定这件东西。”卢卡看向他，一直保持着平静的神色，“马里奥，它很稀有，加雷斯少爷一直就对它很感兴趣。我们已经定好明天上午正式过户交易，这是我刚刚拿到的鉴定证书。”

他摊开黑色绒皮的烫金证书，推到马里奥身前。

“明天你要跟我一起去，拿到支票我们就去见西蒙尼先生。”

马里奥垂着头，并没有看证书，也没有看宝石项链。卢卡微微叹口气，早就知道想让他这么接受有些困难。

“这件事就这么决定了，听我的安排。”他端起了脸，看着做了木工活又哭得灰头土脸的男人，“你，现在去洗澡，换身整齐衣服跟我出门。”

卢卡不告诉他要去哪里。马里奥洗了澡刮了脸，又穿上了白衬衣，看见卢卡也换上了一身新裙子，用心打扮了一番，米色的真丝缎面如珍珠一般顺滑光泽，马里奥的记忆里他从没有穿得这样郑重而亮丽。

他戴上了珍珠胸针。原本陈旧暗淡的银质底托恢复了光泽，就连那颗不大的珍珠也散发着柔和的光彩。马里奥很惊讶，但没有出声询问，被卢卡挽着胳膊带出门去。

卢卡租的车已经按照约定时间等着了，他们上了车，卢卡说了一个陌生的地址。马里奥很忐忑，知道问他也不会说到底要去干什么。

汽车驶出了卡尼列哈斯，穿过了卡尔德隆，一直往郊区开。二十多分钟以后，绕了好多弯停在了一座小山丘前。卢卡下车同司机交代了几句，车就开走了。他们挽着手朝山坡上走去。

初夏的山坡开满了各色小野花，在下午阳光的照耀下生机勃勃，一条蜿蜒的小路通向不远处掩映在树丛中的一栋白色小楼。

“我想把这里买下来。”

卢卡话音未落，一位胖胖的太太打开了铁门迎了出来，见到他们寒暄了几句，卢卡跟马里奥介绍说这是这里的主人。

“你之前说想骑马，我借来拴在后门呢。真的不带你先生进去参观吗？”太太热心地问他们。

“谢谢，我们就在附近转一转，想看看环境。”卢卡婉言谢绝他的邀请，礼貌地同他道别，绕到后门果然看到两匹骏马。

“你真的要骑马？”马里奥没能消化得了这么多事，看看大马，又看看他的大肚子，“你要去哪里呢？”

“把你带到农村卖了。我牵着你，挨家挨户问谁家要买驴子。”卢卡冲他抿嘴笑道，“你抱我上去。”

马里奥不愧是马里奥，轻轻松松把他拦腰抱起，稳稳地把他托上马背，又摸了摸马头安抚它，确认这是一匹训练有素的马，才放下心，利落地翻身上了另一匹马。

卢卡心情愉快至极，驾着马儿撒蹄往前跑，吓得马里奥赶紧跟上。他是骑术精湛的马夫，控制着马儿贴近卢卡的马，并通过口头指令控制卢卡的马放慢速度和他并驾齐驱，驶进一片树林，大橡树弯弯曲曲的枝桠几乎碰到地上。

“你欠我的可得兑现。”卢卡不再驱赶马儿加速，而是主动配合放慢了速度，转头笑得明艳，“你还记得对我的承诺吗？”

“当然记得。”马里奥只觉得这笑纯粹自然，动人至极，哪怕穷尽一生的努力去守护也在所不惜。

“那我们买下这里，你觉得如何？”他接着问道。

马里奥神色紧绷，半晌没有答话。

“怎么？你做得都灵的上门女婿，做不得这里的主人？”卢卡看向他，话虽说得轻慢，神情却无比认真。

“你要是喜欢，就依你。”他转过头看向前面，一边还使唤着卢卡的马。

“你知道往哪儿走吗？瞎指挥什么呢。”卢卡埋怨道，微微调转了马头。

“反正我要我的树屋，等买下这里，你就得立刻给我做出来，还得漂亮，不漂亮不行。”卢卡得意地扬起头，瞄了他一眼。

“我答应你的，肯定会做到。”马里奥微微有些不自在，拍马也跟着调转方向。

卢卡边走边跟他大致介绍这块待售的产业。这是一座小山丘，后山有几棵大型橡树，地方不大，价钱倒还可以接受，他们盘下阀门厂剩下的钱足以负担这个新家。说话间他们走出了树林，眼前是一大片开阔的棉田。

“田地是邻居家的，我们可买不起。”他们驾着马轻快地漫步在小路上，不远处是延绵整片山头的葡萄园和橄榄树林，郁郁葱葱，望不到头。

他们看了一年的工厂和拥挤混乱的房屋群，头一回再见这样美丽的田园风光，两个人都觉得心中畅快至极。

“以后我们就住在这里好不好？让我们的宝宝在这里出生长大。”他幽幽地问。

“很好，我也喜欢这里。”马里奥的声音温和柔顺。

“你不肯跟我说你心里的事，那我跟你说说我吧。”他目视着前方，缓缓说起从未与人道出的心事。

“当我还是一个懵懂少年的时候，当我还未识情爱的时候，我就做了一件衣服，把我所有的希望和憧憬都放了上去，把它做得完全符合我的心意，这是我的珍宝，我的梦想。”

“后来我遇到了查理，那时我十五岁。我一见到他，就毫不犹豫地把我的宝贝衣服给他套上，他注定就是我这件衣服的主人，那么地合身，那时他就是我的全部梦想和未来。”

“当然现实和梦想总是不同的，当有一天我发现他根本不配穿着我的宝贝，我毫不犹豫地收回这件衣服。那时我发现，脱下这件衣服以后，这个我爱了八年的人对我来说只是一个陌生人，我甚至不会再为了他难过。”

“后来我到了希拉迪诺察，不管遇上多么痛苦的事，我都珍藏着我的宝贝。我并没有吸取之前的教训，我还是那个多情的傻瓜，当我遇上下一个合适的人选时，马上又把这件衣服给他套上了。”

马里奥听得认真，听到此处当然也知道这个人。他没有出声，继续听他讲下去。

“我太容易爱上一个人了。后来你也知道，我又一次所托非人，结局比上一次更加惨烈。倾尽全力的爱早就消失殆尽，只剩下无边无尽的痛苦。当我毁掉一切挣扎着爬出那个深渊，才发现自己错得离谱。”

他说着转头看了马里奥一眼，又转回头看向前方。

“如果没有在不伦瑞克的那大半年，当来到伯纳乌，遇上加雷斯的时候，我一定会毫不犹豫地再把那件衣服套在他身上。”

“那件我宝贝了很多年的衣服，就是一个笑话。我抱着一个孩童不成熟的梦活了这么多年，幼稚、执拗、可笑地活着。我根本从来就没有爱过那两个人，我爱的从头到尾都只有那件衣服。”

“马里奥，你还没明白吗？”他再度看向男人，眼神与平时投在他身上淡淡的目光大不相同，变得炙热而锐利。

“我的心没有死去，我的爱也没有死去。和你在一起的这一年，是我人生中最快乐和自由的日子，我不需要做任何我不想做的事，不需要面对任何我不想面对的人。虽然日子过得算不上随心所欲，但每一点一滴，我都是称心如意的。”

“给我带来无穷噩梦的那件衣服已经毁了，毁在那一场大火。我……又做了一件新衣服，按照我理想的生活，一点一点的体验，慢慢拼凑出来一件新衣服……”

马里奥呆呆的看着他，他的心意呼之欲出，这个男人心中激动之极，根本无法作出反应。

“你一直都觉得我不会喜欢你是吗？”他再度移开了目光，策马转过一个弯，山坳里出现一个建筑物的尖顶。

“就算我给你做饭洗衣，费尽心神给你做衣服、织毛衣，担心你饿了冷了累了，心疼你又工作又读书辛苦……”

“我们到了，下来吧。”尖顶的建筑逐渐露出全貌，卢卡勒住马停了了下来。

马里奥急忙下马，把他抱了下来。

“知道这是什么地方吗？”卢卡下了马，仍旧拉住他的衣领不放，脸抵住他的胸膛。

“这里是……教堂。”马里奥迟疑地回答，也伸手抱住他。

“你知道我们来干什么？”他没有抬头，闷在他的胸口问。

“我……我……”马里奥的内心汹涌澎湃，激动得说不出话，只是抱紧了他，“卢卡……”

“你愿意吗……”卢卡的声音软了下去，轻若蚊呐。

“卢卡……卢卡……”他的双手移到了怀中Omega的屁股下面，用力把他抱起，仍小心地护住了他的肚子。

“你忘记了吗，我曾经说过。”男人不断亲吻他的脸，呼吸沉重，“我求之不得，我等了好多年，我……我的心意从来没有变过……”

“我……我一直爱你，不管你怎么看待我，就算你永远不会爱我，我……我都爱你。”他的脸埋进了柔软的金色发丝中，这些他以为会永远藏在心里的声音，头一次吐露出来。

“我昨天已经辞职了。”卢卡抱住他的头，轻轻抚摸他浓密的短发，“我答应你，以后永远不会做让你难堪的事……”

“没关系的，卢卡……和我在一起，你只需要做你高兴做的事。”他的声音颤抖，带着哭腔，“你高兴了，我才会高兴。”

“你，你先放我下来。”卢卡微嗔道，声音却轻柔无比，“得快一点，一会儿牧师要下班了。”

两个人做了夫妻，这一生就系在了一起，风里雨里相扶相携，对方就成了自己最大的依靠，最大的牵挂。

卢卡从手包里抽出一条雪白的头纱，轻轻一挥，披到了自己头上，一边称赞希梅的绣工越来越精湛。

马里奥的大手轻柔地为他调正的头纱，捋顺头发，带着幸福的笑意看着自己的新娘。绣得精致的头纱花边覆着他耀眼的金发，从两颊边长长地垂下；一双棕色的眼睛亮晶晶地，毫不掩饰如水一般的情意；胸前他母亲的胸针闪着柔和的光彩；绸缎的裙褶掩着他隆起的腹部，那是他们的孩子，不是情势所逼，不是退而求其次，而是真正爱情的结晶。

逐渐偏西的阳光洒在他们身上，在地上投出长长的阴影。马里奥握着他的手，一同步入尖顶的教堂。

“将来可得好好待他，不要惹他生气，”他暗暗地想，“他一生气就会变成炸毛大驴子，还会拧我耳朵。”

卢卡握着他的手，转头看着他刚毅的侧脸，轻声叹息：

“从此我这一辈子，就要跟你这头犟驴绑在一起啦。”

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超长的故事终于结束了，祝愿他们一生幸福。
> 
> 衣服论致敬名著，算上前篇致敬了好多次名著了……笛是特别需要找个理论说服自己的，所以难为他了。（还对不住查理和万……抱歉了……）
> 
> 猴好像人财两空了，有点冤大头啊。
> 
> 壮一开始定位就是好人，普通人，就像我们身边亲人、邻居，拥有勤劳、宽厚、专情的优良品格，算是现实生活中比较理想的伴侣吧。


End file.
